Dramatic Love
by hermione-piper magical warrior
Summary: 2 years ago Jason and Nick broke Piper and Leah's hearts. What happens when they return to Camp Half-Blood with their girlfriends from the Roman camp? Well, read and find out. Twists and turns … Greek girls vs Roman girls. Oh la la! Could turn out nasty.
1. Chapter 1

2 years ago Jason and Nick broke Piper and Leah's hearts. What happens when they return to Camp Half-Blood with their girlfriends from the Roman camp? Well, read and find out. Twists and turns … Greek girls vs Roman girls. Oh la la! Could turn out nasty.

Chapter 1

Leah and Piper lay down beside each other in the sand. They had had a long and very tiring day dealing with the new campers and making sure their cabins were following their schedule, it may not seem like much but it was.

Leah sighed slowly, '' I'm so tired ''.

Piper smiled ,''Me to, but I had fun hanging out with you Leah.''

''Same here, but we should get back its almost past curfew.''

''Yeah and who knows what my cabin will get up to while I'm gone.''

Leah laughed, stood up and hugged Piper. '' I better go.''

''Me too, I'll see you at breakfast.''

''Later, Beauty Queen.''

''See you Golden girl.''

Leah turned slowly and ran towards her cabin. It was very dark as she made her way back from the beach and it was getting really cold. I wish it was warm she thought. OMG she was so stupid, she was a daughter of Apollo for crying out loud! She hit herself on the head and snapped her fingers, a small and warm ball of light appeared before her, lighting the way.

''Much better,'' she muttered. Leah walked through the trees that grew in the forest, thank goodness she was on the east side of the forest, the west side was where the wild animals and monsters roamed ( Leah had had some bad experience there which included a broken arm and a leg infected with spider venom) . She wasn't paying much attention to where she was walking until she tripped on a rock. ''Ouch'', muttered Leah, ''Stupid rock.'' She got up and looked around her. Suddenly Leah was overwhelmed with memories of this place. She looked up at a tall oak tree and the soft grass that grew around it. The place where she and Nick used to sit .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She sighed… Nick, the gorgeous son of Jupiter she used to love, the one who broke her heart. Leah hadn't seen him for two years since he left Camp Half Blood to return to his home Camp Jupiter after the defeat of the giants. The romans had come to the Greek camp to aid them with the battle against the giants. Leah remembered everything, the day she met him, his laugh, the way his hair was after a battle …all messed up, his soft brown eyes, the time when he saved her life, when he asked her out, their first kiss, when he broke her heart and the day he left on the Romans huge carriage pulled by the most magnificent Pegasus, his expression when he left, his small smile as he held hands with the girl he now loved.

Leah sighed she couldn't get over him no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't. The only bright side is that Piper who had experience a similar heartbreak thing with Nick's half-brother Jason Grace had spent more time with her, they 'tried' to get over the two sons of Jupiter together and told each other that no matter what they would always be there for each other. It was a weird friendship bond a daughter of Aphrodite and a daughter of Apollo but still Piper was her bestie no matter what. A tear fell down her cheek as she thought about Nick and all of a sudden she got lost in her heart breaking memory.

_Flashback_

_Leah walked towards the tallest tree that grew in the forest. She smiled as the clearing came into view, the great oak tree that was perfect for climbing, sitting and swinging placed in the middle .The grass around it was beautiful during springtime_ _a clear shade of green, gorgeous sweet smelling and colourful flowers grew everywhere. On the other side of the clearing was a small stream, the water was a dazzling blue and clear as a crystal. At the far end were blackberry bushes the berries were a deep shade of purple, in a couple of weeks they would be ripe and ready to pick. Leah smiled and twirled happily, she scooped up some flowers and made her way towards the oak tree. This was her special place no one knew about this lovely place tucked away deep in the woods except for Piper, Annabeth, Hazel and Nick. This place was magical and being a descendant of Hecate the goddess of magic Leah knew that it was true. The daughter of Apollo lay down on the soft green grass and gazed up at the clouds that swarmed the azure sky. She lay there for a couple of minutes, looking up at the sky and trying to decide what shape the clouds were , a giant tea cup or a pumpkin? She had no idea. Leah got bored quickly so she decided to climb the oak tree. She wasn't actually going to climb it, no way she was in her favourite jeans (__**A/N: Leah is a fashionista, more details in the third chapter)**__, besides there was a much easier way to get to the top. Leah placed her hand on the flower shaped mark on the trunk of the tree, the flower glowed purple and a door camouflaged to look like the trunk opened with a loud 'click'! Leah grinned and stepped inside, there wasn't much inside just a circular room with stairs leading to the tree house concealed by thick branches. Leah started to climb until she got to the top. The tree house was very simple with loads of pretty flowers painted on the walls and even more beautiful flowers in pots on the window sill. On the outside, the tree house was hidden by thick branches so it looked like it was part of the tree. This was similar to Bunker 9, but this used to be a lookout tower for the Demeter kids, none of them remembered it, well some of them do but they don't know where it is , the tree house was lost and forgotten now. Leah looked out of the window when something caught her eye. On the far end of the clearing behind the bushes, she could see to figures pressed against each other kissing passionately. Leah would have just rolled her eyes and pretended to be sick but she stood there, her mouth open in shock a mixture of emotions swirling inside her. She recognised both figures, one was her enemy from the roman camp Stefanie and the boy was none other than Leah's boyfriend Nick. Well ex-boyfriend. Leah didn't know what to do, why would he do this to her? Leah didn't know, but she did know that she couldn't stay here and watch them. No, she needed to get back. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she ran down the stairs and slammed the bark door. Leah ran through the woods whipping her tears away but more kept coming, falling down her face like a river. Leah ran down the hill and through the camp. People stared at her as she ran towards the office blocks. She ran past her office and went straight to Pipers office. She burst in and stared at Annabeth and Piper with tear filled eyes. The two demigods stared at her in shock as she sat on the floor crying her eyes out. Annabeth and Piper were immediately at her side, pulling her up and making her sit on the couch. While Annabeth went to the small kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate, Leah told Piper everything she saw while Piper stroked her hair gently. After she had finished Annabeth hugged her and said ''Leah I'm so sorry.'' ''THAT JERK',' screamed Piper Leah smiled slowly and said, ''Thanks guys for everything, I just can't believe I actually liked him.''_

_Just then , the door opened and a very cute son of Jupiter walked in. ''Hey Piper ,have u seen Leah I…..'', his voice trailed off as he saw Leah crying on the couch. '' Leah, are u ok?''He said rushing up to her. Nick put his arm around her but she pushed him away. ''Stay away from me!'' He backed away slowly ''Leah what's wrong?'' ''YOU JERK! I CANT BELIEVE I.. I .. ACTUALLY DATED YOU!'' Nick stood up and tried to grab Leah's hand. ''Leah what are you talking about?'' I SAW YOU I SAW YOU KISS STEFANIE YOU LIKE HER AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! 'Leah screamed. Nick's eyes grew wide ''You saw that? Leah I was just…'' '' SAVE IT NICK! WE ARE SO OVER! 'Yelled Leah. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she stared into Nick's face his eyes showed nothing but pain. Leah spun around and ran out of the office with Piper running after her._

_End of Flashback_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey , well I did my best with this chapter . You might notice there is too much about Leah , but throughout the story it changes. I was very pleased in the amount of viewers. Please tell me your ideas so that I can make this story better! Plz review ;)**

Piper's POV

Piper watched as Leah left. Thank goodness she was her best friend, Piper didn't know what she would do without her. Leah was always there for her no matter what. Leah had an interesting background a little bit like Piper's grandpa's Cherokee stories. Leah's mum was an actress and a fashion designer called Caitlyn Martinez ( Aphrodite's daughter). She was a very powerful demigod. She was a daughter of Apollo, granddaughter of Aphrodite and descendant of Hecate the goddess of magic. From these gods she inherited many talents: she could use magic, healing, singing , battle skills ( you do not want to get in a fight with her that girl is vicious) and she was a fashionista that made Aphrodite girls beg her for fashion advice. Leah and Piper had had both their hearts broken by sons of Jupiter. The girls had comforted each other, shared the same pain and tried to help the other one get over the boys. No matter what Leah tried to tell her, Piper could not forget Jason, she missed him a lot. Why did he have to go ? Why did he break her heart to be with Reyna? Piper sighed and was lost in memories , she tried to forget when he broke her heart but that memory wouldn't leave, it was branded in her brain. Jason Grace … that name kept repeating in her mind as an image of him flashed through her brain…. Soft blond hair….. Bright blue eyes… she remembered everything. Every time she looked up at the sky it reminded her of Jason. She couldn't let him go.

_Flashback _

_Piper was walking towards the beach. The sun was shining and the sky was a gorgeous blue Jason had left a note on her bed saying that he needed to talk to her and for her to meet him here. She smiled as she saw him._

_Hey, Piper said._

_Hi Pipes._

_So what did you want to talk about?_

_Jason sighed slowly like this was going to be difficult , then he said,'' Piper look I'm leaving, I went to see the roman camp last week and I got my memories back. Me and Reyna sort of had a thing going on. It just seems wrong to be with you, when I was with her originally. You understand right?_

_Your leaving? , Piper was shocked._

_Yes_

_Why Jason? Why are you leaving me ?! said Piper, tears falling from her eyes._

_I'm sorry Piper , Hera gave me my memories back and I realized that I was in love with Reyna._ _Don't get me wrong. I still love you, but I was with Reyna first._

_I can't believe you! After all we've been through… Piper chocked, tears streaming down her face._

_Piper I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving tomorrow, Lupa is forcing all of us to go back to camp Jupiter._

_What about Leo?_

_I've talked to him, he understands._

_But I'don't._

_Piper look I was hoping that we could still be friends._

_Piper was furious, he says he loves her but he's leaving for REYNA? _

_Sher ripped of the necklace that he gave her and threw it at him.'' No Jason I don't think that's possible.''_

_Piper look I …_

_NO JASON ! JUST GO ! GO AND NEVER COME BACK! Screamed Piper. _

_Jason tried to grab her hand but Piper pushed him away. She ran towards the cabins , not even looking back. _

_End of Flashback_

Tears poured down Piper's face, he left her for Reyna. Reyna that stupid little roman idiot . Piper remembered how Jason tried to talk to her, but she ignored him. He kept coming to talk to her, that finally Annabeth told him to leave Piper alone. Piper and Leah spent their time in Leah's office/ snug room, trying to get over the boys. They didn't come out except for meal times and saying goodbye to Frank and Hazel as they left Camp-Half-Blood. When they were ready , the girls came out and continued their lives like nothing had happened but the loss and the pain still remained in their hearts. Without Jason being there Piper had more time to spend with her friends helping them out when they needed help. She tried new activities in her free time , trying to occupy herself. She and the Aphrodite girls updated their cabin and helped decorate the new buildings that Annabeth designed. Once Leah needed models for a fashion shoot and Piper remembered how all the Aphrodite girls had basically thrown all their shoes and clothes everywhere, trying to find the perfect outfit to audition in and Drew running in high heels when she heard that she was going to be late for the audition , it was so funny. Ever since Jason left, Piper was a bit quieter the only person who could get her to be herself was Leo. Leo was dating Angela Perkins a daughter of Demeter, so he and Piper didn't have much hangout time. (**A/N: I know a daughter of Demeter seriously? But I think that men need to have strong women in their lives and a daughter of Hermes… well probably not)**

In the distance she could hear the cleaning harpies, patrolling the camp after curfew. Piper sighed and got up, she had to hurry or she would get eaten. She looked around her and ran as fast as she could with her shoes in one hand and her hair flying wildly behind her. She didn't have a long way to run , the harpies were coming from the direction of the cabins so Piper had to go up some hills to get to the cabins. She got off the beach and took off towards the trees, hiding in bushes whenever a harpy got close. She started to see the hills , and immediately started to run towards them , luckily there were quite a few trees so Piper could stay out of sight. She ran up and down a couple of hills before stopping at the top of a hill with a huge pile of boulders in the middle, Zeus's Fist as the campers called it. Piper had experienced loads of happy memories here most of them with Jason; the time where she had gotten injured and he had to carry her down the hill, when she Jason and Leo had hid up here after pulling a prank on Coach Hedge, the time when Jason and her had a midnight picnic over here, the time when they had all stargazed with Annabeth's telescope staring up at all the constellations. Piper sighed she really missed those days. She was so lost in her memories she didn't hear the harpies getting nearer until a loud squawk jolted her back to the present. She shook her head , the harpies were almost here without another thought she ran down the hill towards the cabins. When she got closer to the Aphrodite cabin, she hid behind some bushes as a harpy passed by . The Aphrodite cabins wanted bushes nearby so that people could make out while they watched from the window. Piper hated the idea but know she felt grateful that the bushes were there. She took a step back and tripped over someone's leg. The two people in front of her stopped making out and stared at her wide eyed.

''Piper!'' whispered the girl,'' What are you doing here?''

''Drew!'' Said Piper, ''what do you think you're doing?''

''What does it look like I'm doing?' said Drew

''How many times have a told you not to sneak out to see Will after curfew? Ok , never mind that we need to get going , there are harpies all over the place!''

'' Ok, fine let's go! 'Said Drew, she quickly kissed Will on his cheek.

Will smiled and said ''Good night ladies.'' Before running off towards the Apollo cabin.

Drew and Piper made a dash for the cabin in front of them. Drew opened the window and climbed in first and then helped Piper. Ever since Drew started dating Will she and Piper had become very close. Drew had become a much better person. The girls closed the window quickly and decided since everyone was asleep, that they should go to bed. They gave each other a quick smile and a hug then went to their bunks. Piper pulled on her jammies and lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling , after a couple of minutes she felt her eyes close and she was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Okay people this is chapter 4, it took me a little while to decide how I wanted the story to go, please review! **

Piper's POV

Piper woke up to the sound of extremely loud music and cheering. The Aphrodite kids were hastily putting on dressing gowns and shoes, all of them were pushing each other trying to get outside. Piper got up and pulled on a jacket and slippers, she tied her hair up and started to push past her siblings. ''QUIET!'' she yelled. Everyone stopped pushing and stared at her. ''SINGLE FILE PLEASE! 'Shouted Piper. She exchanged a look with Drew who just shook her head. Nobody knew what was going on. Piper ran out of the cabin, her siblings following her. Everybody was outside, in their pyjamas staring at the Apollo cabin. Standing on the roof in a cheerleader uniform, screaming / singing her head off was none other than Miss Leah Martinez. The rest of the Apollo girls were in front of the door cheering and shaking their pom-poms. The boys just stared at them, laughing so hard that tears poured down their cheeks. Leah grabbed a loud speaker and said:

''Good morning Camp Half Blood!

''Look I know how everybody sleeps in all the time so instead of your alarms waking you up I'm waking you up! Oh and I couldn't resist the thought of everybody in their jammies!'' She winked and everybody started to laugh.

''Ok ladies let's do it!''

The girls sang this really weird song that they had written. It was so funny and everybody was laughing, the girls had ridiculous lyrics that made most people laugh their heads off. They all did cheesy cheerleading moves, while winking and grinning. Even Chiron who had come to see what all the noise was about was laughing his horse butt off. After 20 minutes the girls stopped and everybody cheered loudly. Leah snapped her fingers and the girls cheerleading uniforms were replaced by jammies. Everyone laughed and cheered as she got down from the roof .Then Chiron told everyone to get dressed and to get to breakfast.

Breakfast was the usual, everybody talked, ate, told jokes and gossiped. Same old, same old. After Chiron's good morning speech he dismissed them and told the campers to go to their lessons. Leah waved at Piper as she made her way to her archery class. Piper waved back and mouthed 'nice alarm'. Leah grinned and gave her a thumbs up before disappearing into the crowd. The Aphrodite cabin had a volleyball match against the satyrs this morning and after that sword fighting with the Hermes cabin. Piper smiled at her cabin and said '' Let's go guys!'' The Aphrodite cabin nodded and raced each other to the volleyball court. Piper trailed behind chatting with Lacy and Drew, Lacy said that she heard Chiron tell Argus that he had a big announcement to make and the girls were trying to think what it could be. According to Lacy Chiron didn't sound too pleased about it. Piper was wondering what it could be when the others yelled at her to hurry up. She, Lacy and Drew ran towards them to begin the game. The satyrs had obviously eaten too many enchiladas because they didn't play very well and most of them kept burping much to the disgust of the Aphrodite cabin.

After they beat the satyrs 3 – 0 (They could have gotten more points if it hadn't been for girls screaming when the ball came near them, like it was a cannonball) . They headed towards the arena. The Athena cabin were just finishing up fighting the Iris cabin, Annabeth smiled and waved at Piper and Piper waved back grinning. The Hermes cabin came in laughing and chattering, Piper could tell they were up to something since they had that mischievous glint in their eyes. Travis and Connor couldn't stop grinning, the twins were holding huge buckets with lids on them so you couldn't see what was inside. Piper should have been suspicious but she just let it pass. They started to get their weapons out while Percy showed them some new moves, then he assigned them a partner to practise it with.

After about half an hour, the Aphrodite cabin stood in the middle of the arena too exhausted to move. the Hermes cabin were just sitting on the bleachers ( whatever u call the seating area in an arena) laughing at them , Percy was giving them all a 10 min break while he got some new kids a proper weapon . Travis walked towards where the Aphrodite kids were sitting, a huge grin plastered on his face. He stopped halfway there and said , ''Hey guys, you look tired and I think you should freshen up don't you?''

''Yes definitely'', said Drew

Travis grinned and gave his brother a thumbs up. Connor, who was right at the back of the arena, nodded and pulled a string. Before they could say anything a whole bunch of water balloons rained down on the Aphrodite cabin, soaking them completely. The Aphrodite kids stood there in shock while the Hermes cabin laughed their heads off. Then Drew screamed and ran towards the Hermes cabin, screaming insults and threatening to give them a makeover with permanent make up . The Hermes cabin obviously thought that Drew was serious because they all ran out of the arena screaming like lame little girls. The rest of the Aphrodite cabin including Piper ran after Drew, screaming things like they were going to dye the Hermes kid's hair pink, and make them wear perfume that lasted for ages …. For the next hour the Aphrodite kids were seen running around camp waving their weapons A.K.A their beauty products and screaming, while chasing after the Hermes cabin.

Leah's POV

Leah was fed up. All day some guy called Gary kept hitting on her. It was so annoying, all he did throughout archery practice was wink at her and then come up to her for some flirting and chatting. Ewww, thought Leah this guy was just yuck. Sorry correction, this guy was a short , nerdy nerd, **disgusting** little dork and please somebody call the fashion police, this guy's clothes were **ancient.** Why do idiots keep hitting on her? When it was clear that Leah and Nick were over, loads of guys started asking her out, flirting, chattering… all that mushy stuff. Sure Leah had gone out with the cute ones, the ones who seem confident enough to ask her out. She went on dates with them, snogged them, took midnight strolls on the beach, but none of her relationships worked out, one of them lasted for 3 hours! All the guys she dated assumed that Leah liked them, she liked them but she didn't **love **them. Leah usually went out with these guys to get over Nick sadly she hadn't found someone like Nick. None of them were strong, nice, independent, brave, and handsome… Ok and I'm sorry but none of them were good kissers, two guys were like saliva city! It was just disgusting. Most guys she kissed just put their arms on her shoulder or waist, just doing the usual quick lips to lips thing. Most of the time it was Leah who leaned in since most of the guys were either scared to do it or nervous about her reaction, that just proved that they didn't know her properly well at least in her opinion. When it was clear that she and this guy couldn't have a future, Leah would dump them and move on to the next guy that ask her out . She continued doing this till about 3 months ago when she decided that none of these guys were worth it and she was just wasting her time. In her mind Nick was the one for her. There was nobody like him, no matter how hard they tried, no guy could ever replace Nick. Leah was always so confused, she was positive that she still had feelings for Nick, strong feelings but he left her, broke her heart and went off with Leah's enemy. Leah was also having feelings for a son of Ares, Adrian who had been her friend for ages .The two had become very close when Nick left. Adrian often gave her advice about boys, which was very sweet of him. So yeah two guys, one who broke her heart and another who doesn't know she likes him. Boy this was complicated, after the whole bad girl act Leah wasn't even sure she could even handle a steady relationship … but you never know.

**A/N: I've decided to have the boys (Jason and Nick) point of view about their old girlfriends and their new girlfriends in the next chapter. Stay tuned.**

Piper POV

Ok the Hermes cabin totally got the wrath of Aphrodite today. Those good for nothing little scandals now had makeup on that would probably last for 4 days, bubble gum pink highlights, and this magic perfume that could make you smell like a rose for weeks according to Drew. Travis and Connor got extra special treatment. The girls worked on Travis who had blue hair that was done up in little braids (his girlfriend Katie wasn't going to be happy about that) he had mascara, red eye shadow, blue eyeliner and foundation, Lacy and Meg had done his nails a bright pink with purple sparkles so that it was super noticeable. Drew had curled one side of his hair and left the other side in braids. Piper made him wear purple lipstick and kept reapplying it to make it hard to wash off. The boys were working on Connor. So far the son of Hermes had red hair with that purple sparkly spray thing in it, it was done up in a little bun with pink fairy hair ties and bobby pins. Connor had blue face paint smeared all over his face and LOSER written in lipstick on his forehead. He had bright red lipstick that apparently lasted for 48 hours straight. The twins had a mixture of magic creams smeared onto their arms, Connors skin was turning green and Travis now had loads of pimples on his arms and both of them smelled like a mixture of creams, flowers and paint. The twins wore these ridiculous outfits that were very colourful so colourful it was like they were wearing a sign that said check my clothes out! Boy revenge was sweet, but the Aphrodite cabin wasn't that mean so they made sure that all their products that they used would only last for a couple of days instead of months and months. Now those guys know not to mess with the goddess of love.

Chiron's POV

Chiron had news, big news that arrived from the gods this morning but he wasn't sure that all the campers would like it. Of course not all the gods agreed to this but Hera had insisted and as usual she came up with a way to convince them. Chiron was busy thinking of the camper's reactions when he would tell them, he didn't notice the smoke coming from the forest until a nymph came running up to him.

Percy's POV

Smoke was rising from the forest, nymphs came running down the hill screaming and calling for help. According to Juniper the forest was being attacked by giant fire breathing ants. Katie ran to gather up some campers while Percy, Clarisse, Annabeth, Juniper, Grover and Nico ran towards the burning forest. Katie returned with a whole bunch of campers and Chiron. Percy split them up into groups and sent them in different directions to do different jobs. Leah, Will and the Apollo kids were going to shoot arrows at the monsters that came down the hill. The Aphrodite kids (minus Piper) were in charge of making sure that no monster got anywhere near the cabins. The Ares kids (minus Clarisse) were going to distract the monsters on the west side while the Hermes cabin took the east side. Demeter cabin were going to help the nymphs and the satyrs clean up the half destroyed forest on the south end were there weren't any monsters. All the other cabins were going to surround the entrance that these ants were using (a huge crater in the ground) in the middle of the forest, and try to slow them down and close the portal. Clarisse, Piper, Annabeth, Nico and Leo were going to fight the fire ants where ever they see any while Percy and the Naiads tried to stop the growing fire. Percy doused burning trees with water, soaking them but more kept catching fire, nymphs were screaming and running in all directions. Naiads created giant baubles that floated around, watering trees and drowning and capturing ants. Percy watched, boy these ants were difficult the cabins were trying to get the entrance closed but so far it wasn't succeeding. Then Percy had an idea, he started to scream at the cabins that were surrounding the entrance '' GET OUT OF THE WAY IVE GOT A PLAN!'' The cabins immediately responded and dragging injured demigods, they ran away from the entrance. Percy turned to tell the Naiads '' We are going to combine our power and send a massive wave down the entrance tunnel so that all the monsters down there will drown.'' The naiads nodded and cheered. Percy concentrated on the ocean and so did the naiads, the river behind them exploded, sending a giant wave towards the ants that were near the entrance tunnel. The ants got carried away by the wave and were sent down the tunnel along with the water. The remaining ants disintegrated into green dust. Percy grinned and turned to Annabeth who stood next to him '' I've had enough excitement for one day.'' Chiron came up to them and said '' Well it isn't over yet, I have an announcement to make at dinner but in the meantime go clean up.'' He galloped off towards the Big House, his hair swaying in the wind. Percy looked at Annabeth, expecting her to know what was going on, but she shook her head with a confused look on her face. Percy had a feeling that this announcement was going to be bad.

_During Dinner _

_Piper POV_

Dinner was great, after spending the afternoon killing giant fire breathing ants, a barbecue meal was exactly what they needed. Being a vegetarian Piper ate salad, vegetable kebabs, corn on the cob and veggie burgers. The Aphrodite kids kept laughing at the Hermes cabin who still had the complete ''wrath of Aphrodite makeover'' Travis kept spitting his food out because it got mixed up with all the lipstick he was wearing, it must have tasted disgusting. Piper caught Leah's, who was eating a burger (despite Piper's advice about turning vegetarian Leah said she couldn't give up on burgers) Leah pointed to the Hermes cabin and mouthed '' nice work''. The two girls burst out laughing. Percy was with Leo and Nico by a barbecue, the three boys were too busy talking that they didn't notice their burgers burning, until Annabeth came over and told them off. Katie kept laughing at Travis's makeover claiming him to be ''absolutely hilarious'', she even gave him a crown of multi-coloured flowers to go with the outfit much to his annoyance. Drew and Will were hanging out at the dessert table, Drew was throwing him grapes while Will tried to catch him with his mouth, he managed to get all of them except the last one that hit him on his forehead. Just then Chiron clapped his hands demanding that everyone return to their seats for his announcement. When everyone was seated he took a deep breath and started to say.

'' It has come to the attention of Queen Hera of Olympus that her plan that helped us defeat Gaia is breaking apart. She doesn't want what happened before to repeat itself. Therefore she and the other gods have come to an agreement, every 2 years the camps must visit each other. Not all the gods have agreed to this especially, Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares and Demeter but eventually Hera convinced them. Every two years one of the two camps will host the event, it will be a mixture of entertainment, competition, activities and much more. However her majesty queen Hera has insisted that since the camps haven't seen each other for two years that this event shall begin this summer and it is Camp Half Blood that shall host it. The Romans are coming.''

Piper gasped , Jason was coming …. with Reyna. She looked around, nobody had said anything everybody was staring at Leah and Piper. Piper looked at the daughter of Apollo, Leah's face turned from excitement to astonishment and sadness, tears started to fall down her face she got up and ran out of the dining pavilion and Piper followed her, Chiron's last words echoing through her mind: **The Romans are coming.**

**A/N: Hope you liked the story please review! Send me your ideas and suggestions, I might not update this story for a couple of days since I have lots of things to do but I'll try my best! Later guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi everybody! How's it going? Well here you are chapter 5 sorry that it took a long time I was very busy and I wanted to see if I could get more reviews if I waited. Obviously that didn't work so anyway here you go! Please review!**

Jason POV

Jason walked towards Bombilo's Cafe, he desperately needed a hot chocolate. **A/N: Coffee is disgusting hot chocolate is way better.** He walked into the café, thank goodness there weren't many people. Jason walked towards the counter and waited for Bombilo to finish taking the orders from some citizens, when he was done the two headed coffee merchant turned towards Jason.

''Ah Jason my boy! How's everything?''

''Hi Bombilo, everything is fine.'' No its not, thought Jason.

''Right, what can I get you young praetor?''

'' One hot chocolate and a blueberry muffin to go please .''

''Coming right up Mr Grace!''

Jason sat down in one of the comfortable sofas and grabbed a newspaper. After glancing at the heading he groaned a put it back down. It was all about him and Reyna, he was fed up of all the media in New Rome trying to know everything about his relationship with Reyna, and she didn't help matters either because she absolutely loved talking to the press. Couldn't their relationship be simple? It wasn't anybody else's business. Just then Bombilo came with his order. He smiled and said enjoy before going back to his counter. Jason stood up and decided to go for a walk. He walked through the city, sipping his hot chocolate and munching his muffin. It was early in the morning on a weekend day so not many people would be up yet. Jason was thankful for that otherwise he would have the press bombarding him with questions. He walked up a hill and sat at the top looking down at the city. He lay down thinking of his friends at Camp Half Blood, Percy, Leo, Nico, Annabeth, Travis and Connor, Leah, Clarisse, Rachel, Will, Katie, his sister Thalia, Coach Hedge, Chiron, Grover, Juniper and … Piper.

_Piper_. Jason missed her a lot and just thinking about her made his heart beat loudly. Stop, he told himself. Piper hates you, you broke her heart by leaving her for Reyna and returning to Camp Jupiter. But honestly he wasn't having the best time with Reyna. Jason was fed up. All Reyna did was talk about their relationship, plan dates and kiss him when they were alone. It was getting annoying that everyone kept asking him about his relationship blah blah blah where he took Reyna on their last date and all that. Once some paparazzi guy took a photo of them smooching that had made the front cover of the Daily Roman newspaper and the Latin girl magazine cover. What made Jason very mad was that Reyna gave them an exclusive interview about their relationship. They had agreed not to make their relationship a subject of gossip but all Reyna seemed to do was to try and get them on the front page, top gossip topic and cutest couple review, and Jason hated it. It wasn't only that, now that he had gotten Reyna he realised that she wasn't who he thought she was. It seemed that now that Reyna had gotten Jason, she wanted to show everybody her prize (Jason). Jason knew that she loved him but this was getting ridiculous. The only people who understood were Hazel, Frank and Nick, Larry, Tim, Bobby and their girlfriends. Hazel hated gossiping and she knew exactly what Jason meant about Reyna. Frank always gave him advice and they would sometimes go out and have a laugh, which helped Jason calm down and have fun. Nick, well he was Jason's best friend (despite him being his half-brother), he too had some girl problems not with his own girlfriend but his ex-girlfriend from the Greek camp, Leah who was also Piper's best friend so he completely understood what Jason was saying he was also very supportive about what Jason decided to do and say which was very helpful. He turned his thoughts back on Piper, she had been a great girlfriend way better than what Reyna had become. Jason had no idea what made him chose Reyna, it was so hard for him to tell Piper that he was leaving. Piper looked so upset and angry she had refused to talk to him after that conversation. Reyna hadn't helped matters by running around camp with Stefanie bragging about their awesome boyfriends in front of the two girls who's hearts had been broken in the process. Hazel was so mad at Jason and Nick that she refused to talk to them until Frank came along and calmed her down. Tim, Larry and Bobby's girlfriends were the same, they were very good friends with Leah and Piper. After that Hazel, Tammy, Rita and Alina warmed up to Jason and Nick but you could tell they were still unhappy about what happened with the Greeks. Jason got up and decided to go back to his praetor's house on the Via Principalis. As he walked down the hill an envelope floated towards him. He caught it and opened it. It said:

_Dear Jason,_

_Lupa came to me this morning and she said she has an important announcement to make. She wants to have a senate meeting before announcing it to the rest of the campers. The meeting is in 1 hour. I'll see you there sweetie._

_Love Reyna_

_P.S: Guess who just got on the front page of Latin Girl again? Us! Oh and they asked me for an interview to talk about our first kiss! Love you too!_

Jason groaned, a senate meeting. Great! Just great! Jason hated senate meetings all the boring speeches and Octavian doing his best to convince the crowd that he was awesome. He stuffed the letter into his pocket and continued his way to his house, Jason wondered what Lupa wanted to tell them, he had a feeling it would be bad. Jason unlocked his door and stepped inside his house. He decided that he should freshen up for the senate meeting. He took a shower to relax himself and then got dressed into his toga and purple cape, he combed his hair and brushed his teeth then he sat down on his bed, reading a sports magazine. When he was finished he had about 15 minutes to get to the senate house, Jason looked at himself in the mirror and realised that he was missing a badge, his favourite badge. He started looking through his drawers but he couldn't find it. When he opened the last drawer, he stopped. In the last drawer Jason kept everything that he had of Piper. Some photos, gifts, letters …everything. He held a picture of Piper and examined it. She looked beautiful as always, her long hair done up in a braid her eyes changing colours, this was the day that he took her to Zeus Fist for a picnic. Forgetting about his badge he dug through everything until he found what he was looking for. The necklace that he had given Piper, she gave it back to him the day he told her that he was leaving. Jason had kept it ever since. Suddenly Jason remembered about his badge and the senate meeting. He put everything away and ran to the mantelpiece in the living room. Yes, just as he thought his badge was there, pinning it on quickly, Jason ran outside and made his way to the senate house.

Nick's POV

**A/N: This is Nick's dream and the beginning is part of his flashback with Leah.**

''_Hey Piper, have you seen Leah I…..'', his voice trailed off as he saw Leah crying on the couch. '' Leah, are u ok? ''He said rushing up to her. Nick put his arm around her but she pushed him away. ''Stay away from me!'' He backed away slowly ''Leah what's wrong?'' ''YOU JERK! I CANT BELIEVE I.. I .. ACTUALLY DATED YOU!'' Nick stood up and tried to grab Leah's hand. ''Leah what are you talking about?'' I SAW YOU I SAW YOU KISS STEFANIE YOU LIKE HER AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! 'Leah screamed. Nick's eyes grew wide'' you saw that? Leah I was just…'' '' SAVE IT NICK! WE ARE SO OVER! 'Yelled Leah. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face._ _The image changed, Leah making out with a blury figure their tongues down each other's throat. The image changed again Leah was running but she got hit by a lightning bolt .She looked older, like she was about 25, her body crumpled to the ground. Nick ran up to her a kissed her cold lips but he was too late, she was gone. _

Nick woke up with a jolt. That dream more like nightmare seemed so real. He was sure that it was just a dream. Leah was not going to die and besides she was killed by a lightning bolt and there was no way that Jupiter would kill her. Nick got up, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair. He walked past his sleeping roommates and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later he came out having finished taking a shower, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and getting dressed. His roommates were up all ready Frank, Tim, Larry and Bobby were busy getting dressed for breakfast.

Finally you are out of the bathroom! said Larry. He pushed past Nick and locked the door to the bathroom.

Tim who had finished getting ready, grinned and started reading a skateboard magazine while Bobby was looking for his hair gel. Frank smiled at Nick and said ''You were up early, is everything okay?''

'' Yeah I just had a nightmare.''

Frank nodded and said '' Well nightmares are nightmares so you shouldn't worry about anything.''

Nick grinned,'' Yeah right, remember when you woke us up at 2 am because you had that nightmare about Hazel getting trampled by elephants?''

Frank turned a bright red, ''That was just a nightmare!''

''So that's why you ran out of bed to go to her room so you could make sure that she was alright! Dude we live in California you don't exactly see elephants running around!'' Nick teased.

''Fine whatever, but most of the time nightmares are about seeing people that you love get hurt.''

''Tell me about It.'' muttered Nick.

Frank seemed to have heard him so he said'' So I'm guessing your nightmare was about Leah getting hurt.''

''Leah?'' Ok Frank was good at this stuff.

''Yeah, I mean I know that you don't dream about Stefanie so it must be about Leah. Right?''

''Yeah your right.''

'' Stefanie would be jealous.''

''She isn't going to know about this.''

''What that your still in love with Martinez?''

''Yes, I mean I don't love Leah… well maybe just a little bit but she hates me because I kissed Stefanie while dating her.''

'' I admit bro that's kinda bad.''

''I know, and then when I went to see her she completely blew up. I just….'' Nick trailed off, remembering that awful day.

Frank gave him a sympathizing look.

'' Allez les dude c'est l'heure du breakfast!''said Tim in a French accent.''That's French for …

''This is French for WHATEVER.''said Larry.

'' Last one to the mess hall has to clean the entire dorm.''said Bobby, grabbing his skateboard.

''Your on!''Nick said. The boys grabbed their skateboards and their helmets and raced each other to the mess hall.

Larry got there first, Nick got there second, Bobby got their third, Frank came fourth and Tim came last.

''Sorry man you have to clean up after the pizza party tonight!''said Larry.

''Thanks for reminding me, Larry. 'said Tim scowling.

''No problem bro!''

''Guys shut up I can smell pancakes! 'said Bobby, running into the mess hall.

The boys followed him and sat down at a table in the back. Since it was a weekend the meals were a buffet. They always chose the same table cause then they could put the table next to theirs together so that the girls could sit there. Of course the girls were late so the boys had to wait for them to arrive. Nick looked around Jason wasn't here, usually he sat with them along with Stefanie and Reyna much to the annoyance of the girls. Maybe Jason wanted to skip breakfast.

The girls arrived smiling and chatting. They sat themselves besides their boyfriends, kissing them on their cheeks. They all smiled at Nick before putting their bags beside them.

''So you girls were up late!''said Tim.

''You can blame your girlfriend for that Larry.''said Tammy, rolling her eyes at Rita.

'' It was not my fault! I couldn't find my bag! ''exclaimed Rita.

''It was under your pillow!''said Alina laughing.

''Hey it wasn't Rita's fault! You should blame Tammy for getting us hooked on that video game of hers!''said Hazel.

''Uh ladies I hate to interrupt but could we go get something to eat? We are really hungry.''said Frank.

The girls nodded and they all stood up and went to get plates. As Nick was helping himself to some waffles someone called him name. He turned around and inwardly groaned. Shit! He thought. Running towards him was none other than his girlfriend, Stefanie White. He plastered a fake smile on his face . She ran up to him and kissed his cheek.

''Hi Sweetie Pie!''

'' Hey Stef….. Um sleep well?''

'' Actually I had a nightmare… I dreamt that I lived in a world without colour and everything was in black and white! Worst of all I couldn't find my mirror!''

'' Oh Ok, well nightmares are nightmares so don't worry.''

''Oh I know, look Nicky I have to go to a modelling audition so I won't be back until lunch.''

'' Ok um sure, good luck.''

'' Love you Nicky! ''said Stefanie. She kissed him full on the lips and then ran back to Reyna and her other friends.

Nick started to fill his plate up and went to sit with the others. He talked and made loads of jokes with the boys and then he won a bet with Larry (who could eat all their burning hot scrambled eggs first). After breakfast the girls had to go to archery practice, Tim had to go finish a project, Bobby and Frank had stable duty and Larry had sword fighting on the Field of Mars. Nick had a free period so he decided to go for a walk. He said goodbye to the others and walked off towards the lake.

The minute he was away from his friends he directed his thoughts towards Leah and Stefanie. He liked Stefanie a lot, but then there was Leah… Nick still couldn't believe he had kissed Stefanie and allowed Leah break up with him. He missed her, the sweet strawberry smell of her hair, her soft lips, the feel of her pressed against him, the way she smiled, the way she would flip her hair, the way she would laugh, her angry face when she was having a fashion Drama, the way she would sing to him, the way she would kiss his cheek softly, how she would massage his sore shoulders after his long lessons of sword practice… He missed everything about her, except the fact that she hated him. A couple of times he would Iris-message Will Solace and Percy Jackson whom he got on well with. Last time he contacted them he had asked about Leah and immediately the boys gave him sympathizing looks. ''She's OK.''said Will, after an awkward silence. Percy nodded his head and mumbled something about her going crazy over her closet and her fashion line. Nick wanted to know that she was Ok, he didn't care if she hated him (well he cared a little… ok a lot), he just wanted to know that she was alright. Stefanie…. Well she was a great girl..girlfriend. Stefanie was a little bit like Leah, she loved singing and dancing but she was so into fashion, like Leah but Stefanie was worst. Stefanie had long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and she was a girly girl. Oh and another thing Stefanie was Leah's sworn enemy. What kind of person are u Nick? He asked himself, You date an amazing girl and then you snog her enemy and you let the amazing girl break up with you and then you date her enemy that got you into this mess in the first place! Nick sighed ''Bravo Nick!'' he mumbled to himself. He reached the lake and stared at the clear, sparkling, water. He saw images of Stefanie and Leah, both of them laughing and smiling. Suddenly a bubble rose from the water it hovered in front of Nick. Nick knew exactly what it was. He held out his hand and the bubble touched his palm. The bubble swirled slowly, like it was an orb and the voice of Stefanie came out from it.

''Hey Nicky! It's Steffie! So Reyna said that Lupa wants to talk to us about something MEGA important! So we are having a senate meeting in like 10-15 minutes! Uhh I had to cancel my modelling appointment! I'm so mad! Anyway I'll see you soon! Love you baby!''

''My day just keeps getting better and better!'', said Nick sarcastically.

Jason POV

Jason kept checking his watch every 20 seconds, the senate meeting had been last minute so most of the campers were not here yet. Reyna was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder while fiddling with her dark hair. So far there were just a few campers that had arrived. Lupa was hiding in the shadows waiting for the others to arrive. Finally the others arrived, all of them running in and taking their seats. Some other campers had been invited as well due to the circumstances. When everyone had settled down, Lupa leaped on the platform.

''Romans! It has come to the attention of her majesty Juno that the bond between camps is becoming weak. Her plan that saved us all is slowly fading. Her Majesty does not want the camps to be enemies again. So she has convinced the other gods into an agreement. Every two years Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood will reunite at one of the camps. It will be a huge event with lots of challenges and competitions between camps. Since the two camps have not seen each other for 2 years, we will be meeting in a month at Camp Half Blood.''

Jason should have thought of lots of things but one name kept swirling in his brain. Piper.

Jason looked at Nick whose face was pale, the boys locked eyes and they both realized this was going to get very complicated.

**A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Look guys I would seriously appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you think it will make this story better and I will probably update faster if I have more ideas! Later people of the world! Xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everybody I'm back! Sorry that you had to wait a long time hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Leah POV

Leah was lying on her bed going through a list of notes for dance ideas. Chiron had said that when the Romans arrived there would be an opening ceremony followed by a feast. Annabeth was in charge of the opening ceremony, which was going to be a mixture of sword fights, dance-off's, singing and more. It had been 2 weeks since Chiron had the announced that the Romans were coming, 2 more day and the Romans would be arriving at Camp Half Blood. Some part of Leah was very pleased since she could see all her friends from the Roman Camp but that feeling was covered with lots of emotions. Nick. She was going to see Nick again… with Stephanie. This was going to be hell! Leah pushed the thought away and started doing some last minute touches on the costumes for the opening cheer. When she finished she walked up to her dresser and sat down. She examined her reflection in the mirror and noticing she had a pimple on her chin, Leah grabbed her foundation and started to apply it franticly. ''Don't worry about that princess!''said a voice. ''Daddy!''Leah exclaimed. Her father's face was in her mirror it was so weird because he looked like he was 18 with his dazzling smile, sandy blonde hair and cool expression. '' Hey Lella my Bella''he said winking at her. Leah laughed,''Hi Marco Apollo!'' Her dad laughed and grinned. ''So princess how are you doing? I am looking forward to your performance you're going to sing just like your dad ok darling? Blow these Romans away! Real Dramatic! Aphrodite is driving everyone crazy because she has no idea what to wear and how to make an entrance on this huge performance! She wants to look good so she can impress all those lovely couples out there!''

Leah's expression was nothing but sadness when she heard his last line.'' Yeah…..I guess.'' She muttered. Apollo noticed and suddenly felt bad.

''Hey Leah its ok, don't worry about Nick. Him and Jason were saved by their dad after that little incident with you girls. Aphrodite and I went mad! Artemis too since you're her favourite niece! Aphrodite kept threatening to have doves poop on their heads and I was ready to shoot them! Of course Zeus made sure that his darling boys wouldn't be harmed. Sometimes it's annoying to have him as a father!'' Apollo checked his watch and then looked quite worried. ''I should get back they will be needing me…..'' He trailed off but Leah could see the worry in his eyes. ''Dad what's going on?'' Apollo gave her a quick smile. ''Trouble on Olympus, nothing to worry about I better go, love you Lella my Bella and btw those outfits for the opening ceremony? Sweet and amazing! Aphrodite and your mom will be proud!'' With that said he gave a wave and then vanished from the mirror leaving Leah to stare at her mirror with a puzzled expression.

Nick POV

Nick sat by the lake, by himself and stared at the water's clear surface. 2 more days just 2 days and they would be at Camp Half Blood. He was going to Leah… he had no idea what he was going to say or do or even if she would actually speak to him. What if she had a guy in her life? What if she hated him so much that she wouldn't even look at him? Nick shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Stefanie and Reyna were preparing the other girls for the opening ceremony with the Greeks. Apparently they had to put on a show both Greek and Roman Style in front of both camps and their godly parents. Nick put his IPod on and started to listen to Maroon5, he took out his sword and started practicing jabbing thin air and making swift swinging motions. ''Having Fun?''

Nick turned around to see the person who had spoken. He accidently swung his sword and the person dodged it. ''Goodness me boy has anybody taught you to look at your opponent before slicing them up! Thank goodness I'm a god or I would have been Shish Kebab!

''Dad?''

''Hello Nicolas,''Jupiter said. He was dressed in a blue toga and had a bluish grey cape decorated with clouds and lightning bolts. On his head was a gold laurel.'' May I join you?''

''Sure! Have a seat!'' Nick sat down on the grass and Jupiter sat next to him. They sat for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Jupiter said '' I believe we should have some refreshments.'' He clapped his hands and 2 cans of coke, some jelly snakes and a plate of brownies appeared before them. '' I don't think these brownies are as good as your mothers'' said Jupiter with a small smile.

''Yeah Mums brownies are the best especially when we had hot chocolate to go with it!'' said Nick grinning.

Jupiter nodded and helped himself to a jelly snake. His expression turned a little serious and he said. ''So you are going back to Camp Half Blood.''

''Yeah, I guess,''said Nick.

''Nicolas I came here to tell you that things aren't doing too well with the gods. Gaea is gone but still monsters that have been imprisoned for far too long are becoming stronger. They seek revenge against the gods, their leader would very much like to destroy us, It's nothing that you demigods need to worry about but just in case… I decided to confide a little information to you, Jason, Chiron and Lupa.''

Nick looked a bit surprised that his father would want to let him in on what was happening on Olympus he decided to take advantage of the moment.

''How is it a threat to all of us?''

''These monsters they are the very worst, a long time ago there were plenty of them roaming free but when the gods started to see them as a threat we decided to imprison them. We managed to drive them away but a several species returned, out of fear we wiped out most of their kind and imprisoned them to the farthest corners of the earth, the darkest and most terrible prisons. They have never made any signs of returning until now. We believe that if they advance they will want revenge on the gods. They will want to bring us down like so many others but this time they will want to destroy us.''

Nick nodded unsure of what to say next. Lucky for him Jupiter changed the subject.'' Well my boy I better be going but before I leave I must wish you luck with those girls. Goodness me you should have seen Aphrodite when you boys broke her daughter and her granddaughter's hearts! She was furious! Nobody could calm her down until Athena said that Macy's were having a sale!''

Nick laughed, imagining Aphrodite's face but then the thought of him breaking Leah's heart made him stop. He broke her heart…. He broke Leah's heart. Nick had never thought about like that. Jupiter laid a hand on his son's shoulder.'' Don't be too hard on yourself son, you'll figure it out eventually I however will never understand women.''

Jupiter stood up and said 'Good Luck boy' once again and then disappeared taking the refreshments with him. Nick stared at the sky for a while and hoped that his father was right about him figuring things out. Nick then stood up and started to walk back towards camp, deep in thought.

Jason POV

Jason was finishing some paperwork at the principia. That was the one thing he hated about being praetor…..the paperwork was unbelievable. Reyna had just left the principia to go to the opening ceremony practice. Jason was getting very nervous about his upcoming visit to the Greeks. The thought of seeing Piper again in less than 2 days was kind of shocking. Jason wrote his signature on the last piece of paper and added it to the stack of papers in front of him. He was about to get up when he felt a cool breeze behind him. He turned around and saw a bunch of swirling mist hovering above the ground in a perfect circle.

''Jason my son''said a voice from within the mist.

''Dad?''

''Yes boy, it's me. Almost finished the paperwork?''

''Yeah, so dad how can I help you?''

''Can't a father come and say hello to his son?''said Jupiter playfully.

Jason grinned,''No seriously dad what's up?''

Jupiter sighed, ''Things are getting a little bit complicated up on Olympus, monsters that haven't been seen in centuries are now making an appearance. They have been spotted, escaping their prisons and we believe once they have grown strong, they will attack Olympus and destroy us once and for all. It's nothing that you mortals need to worry about but just in case… I decided to let a few of you know about the upcoming issues.''

Jason nodded and stayed silent.''So…the Greeks.''said Jupiter.

''Yeah….2 more days. ''

''Are you nervous?''

''To be honest yes, it's just you know I'm happy to see my friends over there but the whole issue when I left and ..''

''Piper'',Jupiter completed for him. Jason nodded.''Well I'll say the same thing that I said to Nicolas, you both will figure it out eventually. Apollo and Aphrodite are still mad you know! But I promise that I will protect you just like last time and I will respect your decision.''

''Thanks Dad but no offense but you're a god you probably don't really understand since you always have to leave and I think relationships for you guys is kind of ….um quick.''

''Maybe but still, you will figure it out.''

''I hope your right.''

''Hey I'm immortal and have lived for countless centuries but I will never understand women there so sensitive!''A/N: Some guy in my class keeps calling me sensitive when I am so not sensitive! Okay maybe a little. Guys always think that girls are sensitive.

Jason laughed. ''Not all women are sensitive you know. A/N: I like this guy! Some girls are very easy going and laid back. But your right when you do something wrong all the drama begins! Even if it was just a mistake…'' Jason trailed of, thinking about Piper and Reyna and all his girl-related problems, Reyna being all girly with her press obsession, Piper hating him, his sister not contacting him…

Jupiter nodded as if he was reading Jason's thoughts (he probably was). ''Yes I understand. But Jason don't worry about the girls it will work out and when the time comes you will make the right decision. I know you will.''

''Thanks Dad.''said Jason gratefully. However in his mind Jason wasn't sure if he could make the right decision.

Loud thunder boomed overhead interrupting Jason's thoughts. ''I better be going,'' said Jupiter, ''They need me up on Olympus.''

''Of course, thank you father.''

''I will see you at the opening ceremony at Camp Half Blood.''

''Sure, ok um bye.''

''Goodbye.''

The mist swirled once again and then disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the smell of roses. Jason sighed and then stood up and walked towards the exit, deep in thought.

Piper POV

Jason Grace. Jason Grace. Jason Grace. His name kept playing in her mind as she lay on her bed combing her hair. Jason Grace I can't get you out of my head damn it! Piper threw her brush on her bed and stood up to get to her CD player. She grabbed a random CD of her shelf and put it in the CD player and hit play. Taylor Swift started to play, the soft country music made Piper twirl. She started to sing along, clapping her hands and twirling. When the song ended she fell backwards onto her bed. She lay there for a while and then took out a photo from her bedside table. Piper smiled at the sight of her and Leah's happy faces, that was the day that the boys took them to Florida for the spring break. Piper remembered it was so much fun. Nick's mom was an actress and she was filming in Florida so she invited the four of them to spend the holiday with her. Ashley Owens (Nick's mom) was more than happy to let them use her new house. It had been so much fun. They had gone diving, swimming and the two girls had gotten an amazing tan. When they had returned to Camp Half Blood the boys had gotten very annoyed with some guys who kept staring at the girls. She turned the picture over and read the message at the back.

To the most amazing girls that I know, this holiday was the best ever. I will never forget it. Love Jason.

''Ahhh he's a cute boy isn't he ?''said a voice.

Piper turned around. Her mom was standing near the cabin door smiling. ''Mom!''said Piper dropping the picture and running to give her mom a hug.''It's so good to see you!''she exclaimed.

''You too honey! Look at you all grown up and beautiful!''said Aphrodite, stroking her daughters hair.

''What are you doing here?''said Piper, smiling up at her mom.

''Oh well I was missing you so I decided that I would like to have some cookies with my favourite daughter.''

Piper blushed and nodded. Aphrodite waved her hand and a table appeared with two elegant chairs with a soft silk pillow on each of them. On the tablecloth there were two glasses of lemonade and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Aphrodite gestured for Piper to sit down and then took the opposite seat.

''So sweetie… are you excited for the upcoming events? A bit nervous?''

''I'm definitely excited for the activities that Chiron and Lupa are planning for when the Romans arrive but I'm super nervous about… you know.''

''Jason.''Aphrodite finished for her. The goddess of love took a sip of lemonade and gave Piper a small smile. If his daddy hadn't protected him and his brother he would have been seriously hurt by me. Nobody messes with my favourite daughter and my favourite granddaughter.''

'' It's kinda weird when you call Leah your granddaughter because then technically I'm her aunt. I'm my best friends aunt is super weird you know.''

Aphrodite laughed.''Yes but you know it doesn't count or matter. Piper sweetie I wouldn't worry about Jason too much, he will make his decision and you have to accept what he chooses to do.''

Piper nodded.''Of course mom.''she said weakly.

''Hey sweetie it's ok, you will always have me your dad and your friends to support you no matter what.''

''Thanks mom.''said Piper smiling. She munched on another cookie and finished her lemonade.

''Well sweetie I better be going Olympus is going through monster drama at the moment, all very boring and they expect me to be a part of it! How ridiculous! Goddess of Love fighting against monsters! Well whatever next! Soon enough we will see photos of Hades underwear all over the internet!''

Aphrodite stood up and hugged Piper one last time before disappearing into thin air and taking the snacks and the table and chairs with her, leaving the smell of chocolate and roses behind her. Piper smiled and turned to her bed to find a 2 boxes of chocolate neatly wrapped lying on her bed along with a romance novel. Piper rolled her eyes and sat down in her armchair reading the book with the bright light of her lamp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nick POV

Nick was sitting on a comfortable armchair watching the city below him roll by. During the war the Romans built a massive carriage drawn by the most beautiful Pegasus to transport them around. Nowadays the carriage just sat there, but on occasions like this the carriage was cleaned and all the Romans were seated comfortably and were given time to relax on the journey. Nick stood up and went to the beverage machine in the corner. He got some hot chocolate and sat back down in the armchair. He sipped the warm drink and it immediately relaxed him. As he gazed out the glass windows he kept thinking that he was getting closer and closer to Leah. Well he was, the carriage had departed from Camp Jupiter this morning and was now making its way to New York, Camp Half Blood and Leah. Nick thoughts were interrupted as someone sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stefanie. She was smiling at him, her blue eyes sparkling and her blonde hair falling out of its ponytail. The daughter of Zelus kissed Nick on the cheek before moving towards his mouth. Nick responded by slipping his tongue into hers. Even though he couldn't stop thinking about Leah, Stefanie was his girlfriend right now. Stefanie slowly pulled away and stood up smiling. ''Dance practice in a minute ,''she said. Nick smiled and nodded. Stefanie winked and then walked towards the door. Nick took out his phone and started texting Will.

( Nick is in italics and Will is in bold k?)

_Hey man, I'm on my way_

**Can't wait it's gonna be epic!**

_Yep, you me and the guys bro time!_

**U have no idea what Chiron has planned. Drew and Leah said its awesome. Oh and I got new surfboards! Wanna catch some waves?**

_Count me in bro!_

**Gr8! So hows everythin?**

_Gd im just chillaxing. Hows everyone over there?_

**We are all doing fine. They are all doing last minute touches for the opening ceremony. Leah keeps complaining about the lighting in the arena , Annabeth is working mega hard on the stage, Percy and Clarisse are in charge of the combat bit. Katie is doing the decorations and Zeus has demanded thrones for all the gods instead of regular seats.**

_Wow can't wait! It's gonna be epic! _

**Tots! Srry man gotta go! Archery practice! **

_TTYL_

Nick put away his phone and scrolled through his contact list, he stopped when he found Leah's name. He had been tempted to call her so many times but deep in his heart he knew that she would never answer. He wished that he had stopped her, somehow from breaking up with him. It had torn his heart to see her crying and when she started screaming at him… Nick just wanted to hold her in his arms and calm her down with soothing words. After the breakup, he didn't see her at all. She locked herself up somewhere and wouldn't come out. The millions of times that he tried to call her, the millions of times she wouldn't answer drove him insane, not knowing where she was or how she was doing. Eventually Nick and Stefanie started hanging out and then Bam! Couple! It had happened so fast. Annabeth had been furious and she didn't talk to Nick until the day he left. Nick remembered that day, the day when he thought he saw Leah as the carriage rose to the sky, Stephanie said that she hadn't seen her and then proceeded to kiss him. Nick remembered what his dad had said '_You will figure it out' _Nick wanted to call his mum and ask for advice but she was currently in France filming a new film so she was unavailable, Percy was busy, Will was busy, Jason…

Nick stood up and made his way along the corridor to the praetor's office. He knocked and waited patiently. ''Come in!''said Jason. Nick opened the door and sat down next to Jason on an armchair. Jason smiled at him and said ''Haven't seen you in a while.''

-That's because you're always so busy!

-True, very true. Would you like some cookies?

- Yes please.

Jason got up and took out the biscuit tin and put a couple on a plate and handed it to Nick.

-So Nick we need to talk about….

-The girls.

- Yeah, we both have feelings towards them but we are still unsure right?

- Jason you hate Reyna.

- Okay fine I do but every time we break up she comes back to me the next day like nothing has happened! She doesn't take no for an answer! Besides I want Piper!

- And it's taken you two years to realise that.

- Yes, I know. I have no idea why I broke up with Piper. People kept pressurising me and Lupa was sending us all back home… I got my memories back and realised that I was Reyna's boyfriend ! I chose my past over my present and future and that was probably the biggest mistake that I ever made! Reyna changed and Piper is just…Piper.

- Look bro we need to think of a way for you to get Piper back and I'm suggesting that you team up with the people who know her the best.

- You mean…..

- Yep, You my friend need to team up with the Aphrodite cabin.

Leah POV

Leah was sitting on her bed flipping through the pages of a magazine. She stopped as she saw photos of her mom's summer collection, Leah smiled her mom Caitlyn Martinez always did a great job on her summer collection. Her mom was an actress and a fashion designer and was a great role model to Leah. She and her mom were super close and they absolutely adored each other. This summer Caitlyn had gone to film a movie in Australia so Leah had decided to remain at Camp Half Blood. She missed her mom so much and couldn't wait to see her. Leah's thoughts were interrupted by someone sitting beside her. She looked up to see beautiful kaleidoscope eyes staring at her. '' Hey Beauty Queen.''said Leah giving Piper a hug. ''Hi Golden Girl.''said Piper hugging her back.

- I came to see if you were alright . said Piper

- Yeah I'm fine, what about you?

- You know…nervous.

- Same. But let's try maybe to get on good terms with the boys.

- Maybe but how about we make them wish that they had never left us?

- Excellent idea! I have a perfect plan, just leave it to the fashionista.

- Okay … care to give me an inside scoop Golden Girl?

-Not a chance Beauty Queen!

Piper laughed and hit Leah with a pillow. Leah grabbed another one and started to hit Piper back. The girls fell down on the carpet rolling about and giggling. They stood up and put the pillows back on the bed. Leah grabbed some sweets from her sweet jar and tossed some to Piper. '' I reckon we should have an all-girls sleepover with the Romans tomorrow.''said Leah.

- Great idea! Boy I can't wait to see the look on Stefanie and Reyna's faces when they aren't invited!

- Totally! Those social little butterflies are soooo not invited to like the coolest sleepover ever! Hosted by me… Leah Martinez!

- Another idea the guys are coming tonight right? So let's dress super pretty and show'um what we are made of!

- Piper McLean wants to dress up!? I never thought I'd live to see the day!

- Well I'm not dressing up all fancy looking I want elegant and simple.

- Fine but I'm helping you pick!

- Whatever Golden Girl!

- This might just turn out to be a pretty good summer.

- Might? I'll say the odds are in our favour!

- Whatever Katniss Everdeen!

- Oh I forgot to tell you that the hunters are coming to the opening ceremony tonight. It was last minute and now Annabeth is trying to get extra seats made.

- Poor her she must be under a lot of stress.

- Leah she likes it, and remember she's _Annabeth Chase_.

- Right but still I think she needs to rest for a bit.

- Well she did go to Hawaii with Percy last weekend.

-True very true. Hey Piper remember when we went to Florida with the guys?

- That was so much fun! Isn't it weird that all our mortal parents are actors?

- Yeah totally! Oh Piper remember when we went swimming with those adorable dolphins?

- Haha yeah they were so cute! Remember when Jason and I caught you and Nick making out by the pool and then we pushed you both in? Sooo funny!

- When we were in New York! The boys took us to that restaurant and Jason accidently fell face first into his cheesecake! LOL!

-When we went to L.A cause we are all from there the boys took us to the beach and tried to teach us how to surf! FAIL!

- When I fell in the water I thought I saw a shark and I started screaming like a lunatic!

- Haha that was so funny! Good times right?

- Totally! But now the love of our lives are with other girls.

- Yeah.

- How long till they arrive?

- 1 hour I think!

''Well what are we waiting for let's get ready!''screamed Leah and she grabbed Piper's arm and headed for her enormous wardrobe.

Jason POV

1 hour. 1 hour till he sees Piper, Jason hoped with all his heart that she was still single so that he had another chance with her. He thought Nick's idea about teaming up with the Aphrodite cabin sounded silly but Jason needed help and the children of the goddess of love were the only ones up for the job. Jason went over to his bag and pulled out a small box he opened it and there was the necklace that he had bought her. He had never given it to Reyna because it wasn't made for her, it was made for Piper. Reyna just kept making Jason feel like 'Don't break up with her now do it another day' Jason somehow could never find the guts to do it twice he did but then Reyna came running back to him as if nothing had happened. Reyna was fake to him and Piper was real. Reyna was plastic and Piper was gold. He was sure of his feelings now. He loved Piper and somehow he was going to break up with Reyna and he was going to get Piper back. To win Piper back and to break up with Reyna permanently the Aphrodite cabin would come in. Jason pushed those thoughts away and started to get ready, he changed clothes, brushed his teeth again, combed his hair and started to tidy up his room. When he looked up he realised that he had 10 minutes till the carriage would land, Reyna would want him to be in the meeting room, ready to lead the demigods into their ally's camp. Jason looked out the window one last time and took off down the hallway, he was going to see Piper.

Piper POV:

''There you look fantastic!''said Leah. Piper was wearing tight skinny jeans, a beautiful green top and her charm bracelet. Piper insisted on keeping her hair in her usual braid and refused to put make up except for some light lip-gloss. Leah looked great in a light blue short puffy skirt and a white top. Her hair was let down and she wore silver and blue bangles. She too had not worn any makeup but she wore simple lip-gloss and painted her nails bright blue which looked lovely against her tanned skin. Piper had insisted that Leah wore these lovely silver flower shaped earrings and Piper wore simple studs. Leah wore blue ballerina flats and Piper wore white ones. The two girls were now sitting on Leah's bed chatting slowly while waiting for the horn to blow, signalling the arrival of the Romans. They didn't have to wait long before the horn sounded. The girls gave each other nervous looks and started walking towards the door. They stepped outside the Apollo cabin and made their way through the crowd of Greek demigods that were heading towards the hill. What an awful place to land, thought Piper, making us go all the way the hill and then down again. Leah grabbed Piper's hand and started pushing her way to the front.

''Hey Leah! Piper!''called a voice. Piper and Leah turned around and waved to Adrian who was making his way towards them. '' So ladies how are you doing?''said Adrian putting his arm around them. Leo came behind him and put his arm around Piper.''Ready to be escorted by your dashing prince my lady?''he said. ''Don't let Angela hear you say that!''said Piper. ''Ahh she won't mind!''said Leo, grinning. They walked up the hill chatting and laughing, their arms still around each other. When they got to the top they were lost in a crowd of Roman and Greek demigods. Piper spotted Frank and Hazel and started running towards them with Leo behind her. ''HAZEL!''she screamed and she tackled her with a hug. Hazel laughed and hugged her back. ''Piper I've missed you!''said Hazel smiling. ''Where is my hug?''said Frank, pouting a little. Piper laughed and hugged him.''Hey Frankie my little polar bear!''she said, grinning. ''Uhum Uhum!''said Leo who was holding his arms out. Hazel smiled and hugged him and Frank gave him a high 5 and ruffled Leo's hair. They all started chatting and then Annabeth and Percy showed up and then everyone started hugging each other. '' Hey guys have you forgotten about me said a voice?'' Piper froze and turned around slowly. Starring at her with his magnificent blue eyes was none other than Jason Grace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm back! What's up people of the world!? So anyway here is your new chapter! Plz review and I know I'm awesome! ( jks) I think I'm doing pretty well for girl who isn't ever 13 years old( almost) plus it's my first fanfic so yay me! xox**

Piper POV

''Jason bro I missed ya!''said Leo, who jumped on Jason and gave him a huge hug. Jason stumbled backwards and managed to detach himself from Leo.'' Leo man I missed you too!''

''Hello my annoying cousin!''said Percy and Nico ( who just shadow travelled to that position) The sons of the Big Three high fived each other and gave each other fist bumps.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and went to hug Jason. ''Hey Jas your sis will be here soon.'' Jason smiled and hugged her. After they pulled away we were left in an awkward silence. Piper didn't know what to say. ''Oh Percy look it's Dakota! Let's go say hi!''said Annabeth and she grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Hazel seemed to catch on because she mumbled something about going to look for Leah and then she and Frank disappeared into the crowd. Leo looked back and forth from Piper to Jason and then muttered something about 'hammers' and 'fire' and then he ran off to who knows where. Jason took a step forward and smiled nervously. ''Hey Piper…'' Piper brushed a strand of hair out of her face and focused on her shoes.''Hi…''she said slowly. Jason took a deep breath and started to say '' Look Piper, I …''he was cut off by a loud shriek and a girl ran up to him and crashed her lips into his. Reyna. That bitch hadn't changed. Jason struggled to push her off him but Reyna held on tighter, pressing his lips to hers with such force it made Piper want to vomit. Piper took a couple of steps back and said'' I'll just leave.'' And ran off into the crowd, tears streaming down her face.

Jason POV

Uhh Reyna had ruined everything! He was about to talk to Piper, to tell her everything but Reyna showed up and Piper ran off. After Piper left Jason managed to push Reyna away and run into the crowd trying to find her. Instead he bumped into several of his old friends from Camp Half Blood, all of them were excited to see him and wouldn't stop talking. Jason scanned the area but he could see no Piper. What am I gonna do now? He thought. His gaze fell on the Aphrodite cabin and he remembered Nick's idea. ''Hey Drew!''he called'' I need your help with something!''

Leah POV

Leah looked around she and Adrian had gotten lost in the crowd. Piper had spotted Hazel and then she had run off with Leo to see them. Leah and Adrian had tried to follow them but then a crowd of demigods blocked their path. Adrian grabbed Leah's hands and pulled her towards a less crowded spot. ''Gods it's so crowded!''said Adrian. '' Tell me about it keep a look out for anyone that we know!''Leah replied. Leah let go of Adrian's hand and stood on her tippy toes trying to see familiar faces. Suddenly someone rushed towards her and tackled her with a hug. '' OMYFREKINGOSH!''screamed the girl. ''Rita! OMG I missed you so much!''said Leah. Two other girls came running towards them, when they saw Leah they screamed and ran to hug her. ''Omg Leah !''said Tammy. ''We missed you!''said Alina. The four girls group hugged and then started chatting. Adrian had seen one of his friends and had gone to say hello, leaving the girls to continue their constant chatting. While they were talking about random stuff a crowd of demigods bumped into them and they got shoved and pushed around. When they had passed Leah couldn't see the girls all she saw were a bunch of people from the Roman Camp. She turned around and was met by the gaze of a certain son of Jupiter.

Nick POV

It was so hard to get out of the carriage there was like enormous crowds of Greek demigods waiting for them and then the Romans were running to see their friends and what not. Larry and I decided to go around the big blob of campers. We pushed our way through crowds of people and finally got to a less crowded spot. ''Boy I never thought that after two years of ignoring each other that we would all be so talkative.''said Larry as he watched two screaming girls hug each other. Nick watched sadly as a boy from the Roman Camp ran up to kiss his Greek girlfriend, the girl had tears of joy streaming down her face as her boyfriend spun her around. _That should have been me_ Nick thought sadly. He gazed at all the couples reuniting one girl was pushing through the crowd screaming her lovers name over and over. A Greek guy from the Hermes cabin was currently leaning on a tree, making out with his girlfriend. _That's what I could have had_ thought Nick. Larry was staring at him with a sympathising expression. Nick looked around trying to spot some of his friends so far no one seemed familiar. He caught sight of Bobby and Tim talking to Travis and Connor Stoll, he was about to join them when someone started calling his name. Nick turned around and was greeted by Will giving him what they called 'bro hug' and a high five. ''Nice to see you mate!'' ''You too man!''said Nick grinning. Larry gave a quick wave and then ran off into the crowd trying to find Rita. Will kept talking and Nick tried to listen but Will was talking to fast. Nick was bumped as a girl was shoving everyone trying to get to this guy.''I feel sorry for them.''said Nick cutting off Will's talking. ''Sorry for who?''asked Will. ''All these couples from two different camps, they haven't seen each other in two years. It's kinda sad.'' Will nodded as he watched a tear soaked girl sob into this guy's shoulder as he patted her back and hugged her.'' I didn't realise how many couples there were!''said Will. Nick nodded and looked around, his eyes fell on a very pretty girl who had his back to him, when she turned her eyes met Nick's and she gasped. Nick's eyes widened as he looked into the eyes that showed nothing but pain, as he looked into the eyes of Leah Martinez. Leah looked even more prettier than before, she was taller and skinnier she still was a fashionista you could tell just by looking at her. Nick took a step forwards, all the words that he was going to tell her held his tongue back. Leah hadn't moved she stared at him with those amazing brown eyes a look of shock plastered on her face. Nick took a deep breath he was going to tell her how he felt. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could a guy come up to Leah and took her hand. That guy was Adrian, Nick's rival. He hated that boy so much and to see him holding hands with Leah, that made him so angry. Adrian didn't notice him so he said.'' Leah the girls couldn't find you so I came to look for you Hazel is looking for you.'' ''Ok thanks Adrian I'm coming.''Leah replied she gave me one last look and turned away. That's when Adrian noticed Nick, he scowled and glared at him, Leah didn't notice she was too busy trying to get through the crowd. ''Leah why don't you go ahead of me, the girls are waiting by the carriage I've got some things to take care of.'' Adrian said glaring at Nick. Nick glared back, he hated this guy. Adrian had never wanted Leah to date Nick because he didn't think that Nick would treat her right. Both boys hated each other ever since they laid eyes on each other. When Nick started dating Leah, Adrian told Leah what he thought about her dating Nick, that he wouldn't treat her right, he would break her heart one day and she would regret it. Leah had refused to listen to him and continued dating Nick much to Nick's delight but after the whole drama break up … well Nick hated the fact that Adrian had been right. Adrian walked towards him and said in an icy tone. ''Well well looks like your back.'' ''Yeah I am.''said Nick sarcastically. ''Look here, just because your daddy is king of the gods doesn't mean that you could go around breaking girl's hearts and running off with another one you bastard.''said Adrian glaring at Nick. ''I don't do that! And look who's talking didn't you like break up with Lizzy and then date Moxie and then breakup with her?'' '' Well I didn't cheat on them!''replied Adrian. ''Look if this is about Leah then it's none of your business!''said Nick crossly. ''YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S BEEN THROUGH AND WHAT SHE'S DONE AFTER YOU LEFT HER! SHE'S MY FRIEND AND I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BEAT UP THE GUY WHO PUT HER THROUGH EVERYTHING SHE'S DONE! Nick was shocked, what did Leah do? **A:N/ For people who don't get it Adrian is talking about all those boys that Leah dated and ****other stuff****! **''What do you mean put her through everything she's done? What did she do?''said Nick curiously. Adrian's angry expression faded a little.''Just stay away from her!''he said and then the son of Ares turned around and disappeared in the crowd. _What the hell was that about?_ Thought Nick. He shook his head and walked into the crowd getting lost in his thoughts as well as in a bunch of demigods.

Adrian POV

_That bastard!_ Thought Adrian as he kicked a few pebbles out of his way, Leah was with Hazel and the other girls so he didn't have to worry about Nick coming up to her unless he wanted Tammy, Rita, Alina and Hazel to seriously damage him. Adrian had warned Leah about Nick, somehow he knew that Nick would only cause Leah misery. That good for nothing little rascal only took women for advantage, he never treated Leah right. She deserved much better than Nick. The only emotion Adrian had felt when Leah and Nick were together was jealousy. Pure Jealousy . Oh yes Adrian Campbell wanted Leah Martinez, and he intended to get her.

**OOOLALA ! Nick Owens you have some competition! Ohh I wonder who will be Jason's competition? Oh and I know I'm writing too much about Leah and Nick than Jason and Piper but that is sooo gonna change! Plzz review xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys so um before you kill me for not updating let me explain! My laptop sorta broke its got all the lines going down the screen so you cant really see anything….yeah not pretty. Anyway I'm using my sister's laptop but don't tell! Little sisters have a way of getting revenge on people who mess with their stuff. Chapter 9 I'm so proud of myself! Plzz review love ya all! XOXO Girl that u don't know . **

Piper POV

Piper looked at herself in the girls bathroom mirror, she looked awful with her red tearfull eyes and her messed up hair. _Get a grip Piper!_she told herself._ You have got to show them that your not some fragile little girl that needs taking care of! Your Piper Mclean!_ Piper wipped her tears away and splashed her face with cold water getting rid of any signs that she had been crying. She combed her hair with her fingers and then put it in her messy old braid, much better. The opening ceremony is tonight and she was a tinsy bit nervous about the fact that Jason was going to be there, but knowing Reyna she was going to participate too and that made Piper even more determined to do way better than her. The Romans would have finished their meet and greet with the Greeks and would be now coming down the hill and towards the camp. Piper glanced at the mirror one more time and then turned towards the bathroom exit. As she walked outside Piper bumped into someone and lost her balance and fell. Before she could hit the ground arms wrapped around her to keep her from falling. The arms pulled her back up and steadied her to the ground. Piper looked up to see a boy with brown hair and bright green eyes stare at her curiously. ''I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!''he said. The guy looked about 18 and he seemed quite friendly not to mention he was quite good looking. ''No, it's my fault you don't have to be sorry at all!''Piper said.

-''Are you Ok?''he asked.

- ''Yes I'm fine thank you for catching me before I fell, I'm in the opening cheer tonight and my best friend will not be happy if I was unable to preform! She spent ages organising the routine!''

-''No problem I certainly don't want to disappoint your friend! Besides I'm looking forward to the opening ceremony and It would be a shame that It's star preformer is missing!'' Piper laughed, he was quite charming. ''Yeah right well I do hope that we will do better than the romans um no offence!'' ''None taken and the roman girls preformance sucks so you guys will do way better. I'm Matt''he said holding out his hand. ''Piper Mclean''said Piper shaking his hand.

-''Tristan Mclean's daughter?''he asked his eyes wide. ''Yeah''mumbled Piper blushing.

-''Being as pretty as you are I'm guessing that your mother is Venus since your dad is mortal.''

-''Yeah well actually its Aphrodite. I'm guessing your a son of Ares I mean Mars.''

-''Yeah but I'm probably nicer than most of the others.''

-''I can see that! But I know a couple of nice ones too.''said Piper thinking of Frank and Adrian.

Matt nodded ''So um Piper do you think that you could show me around? I'm sorta new to this thing.'' ''I'd love to! Shall we get going then?''she asked. ''I'd be honoured milady!''he replied with a small bow. Piper laughed''You will soon find out that I'm not your usual Aprodite girl but that 'milady' thing makes any girl blush!'' Matt grinned and Piper grabbed his hand and said ''Come on I'll show you the climbing wall!''

Jaon POV

Jason wanted to freeze time and go back and make sure that Reyna didn't kiss him in front of Piper on the hill or he wanted to time travel back to that day when he broke up with Piper and also fix that, sadly Kronos was currently unavailable and Jason was pretty sure that they didn't have phones in Tartarus. The crowd was now going down the hill towards the camp. According to Chiron we could do whatever we wanted untill the opening ceremony which started at 8 . Reyna was in the opening cheer as well as Stephanie who was organising it. Jason was sure that Leah would be in charge of the cheer and Piper would probably be in it to. The gods where coming, Chiron and Lupa, the hunters, the satyrs, the naaids and the nymphs so there should be a lot of people. Jason shoved his way into the crowd trying to find Nick. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Jason turned around and came face to face with Clarisse.''Clarisse Hi!'' said Jason smiling. Clarisse scowled''You better watch it punk I still havnt forgiven you for what you did to Piper! Poor girl. I want to make this very clear IF YOU DARE to hurt her again I will personally hunt you down and beat the living daylights out of you! No matter what your daddy or your sister says! I will destroy you and your pretty face!'' With another scowl she left but not before punching him in the stomach. ''Strong girl''Jason muttered. His eyes darted across the crowd and landed on Nick who was looking around wildly for someone,probably Leah. Jason ran oven to him and grabbed his arm. Jason then pulled him towards an empty area by a large tree. ''Im guessing you saw Piper but it didn't go well.''said Nick. Jason nodded, ''Im guessing you saw Leah but it didn't go well either.'' Nick scowled,''You can thank Adrian for that!'' Jason grinned,''He STILL hates you?''

''I don't blame him after what you did!''said a voice. The boys turned around to see Annabeth glaring at them, her blonde hair flying in the wind and her hands on her hips. She was giving them that_ You are so dead,this is all your fault and I told you so_ look. ''Thanks Annabeth!''said Jason rolling his eyes, ''as if we didn't know that already.'' I just came to say hello to Nick.''she said,glaring at Jason. ''Hey Annabeth''said Nick, giving her a quick hug. Nick was sort of like Annabeth's little brother, he was constantly asking her for advice and stuff and she took care of him too. Annabeth's expression softened a little and then she adressed Jason.

''Did you talk to Piper?''she asked.

''Reyna came before I had the chance. Piper left while Reyna was kissing me.''

Annabeth nodded and turned to Nick,'' What about you?''

''I saw Leah but Adrian came and took her away. He also gave me a quick telling off about breaking up with her and he said to stay away from her.''said Nick.

''Clarisse did the same, I didn't know that people were so angry about what happened.''said Jason sadly. ''I mean it wasn't our fault!'' This received a glare from Annabeth, ''NOT YOUR FAULT? IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING! YOU COULD HAVE EXPLAINED! YOU BROKE THEIR HEARTS WHILE YOU WENT OFF WITH THEIR ENEMIES AND YOU DIDN'T CARE!''screamed Annabeth.

''Look who got Anniebell mad!''said a voice from behind them. The trio turned around and came face to face with a young girl with spiky black hair wearing skull earrings, a death to barbie T-shirt, a silver tiara thing, denim jacket, army boots and jeans. She grinned at them,''Who's coming to say hello?''

''Thalia!''said Jason running up to her. His sister gave him a bear hug and patted his back.''No fair bro! Your taller than me!''she complained. Jason grinned,"How embarrassing!"

''Thals it's so good to see you!''said Annabeth, she hugged her best friend. ''We thought you were coming later!''

''Well I came at a good time then since you were about to kill my little brother.''Annabeth flashed her a quick smile and then continued to glare at Jason. Nick came up and said ''Hey Thalia.'' Thalia grinned at him''Hey Nicolas how's Leah?'' Nick glared at her.'' Stop it Pinecone face.''

''So boys I guess that we are having the sister brother talk right? Why don't we go to your office Annie? Is that okay with you guys?''

Nick shruged and Jason nodded, _good he could get away from Reyna now._ Annabeth patted Nick's shoulder and asked him how were things in the roman camp, Nick started talking at top speed and Jason could see Annabeth frown as she tried to keep up. Thalia was telling him about how they had killed this ginormous beast in L.A. Apparantly Thalia was the one who killed it by jumping on its back and stabbing it, while the other hunters shot it with their arrows. Annabeth had taken the route that goes around the camp and towards the office buildings, Jason suspected that she didn't want Reyna or Stefanie to ruin the moment or she didn't want Jason and Nick to spot Leah and Piper. As the got nearer Jason could see the library, it had always been beautifull with it's domed glass ceilling and it's marble columns, next he saw the office buildings (both buildings were designed by Annabeth). It hadn't changed much it was just a 2 story square building with beautifull glass windows. The top floor was used for meetings and the bottom one was the offices for senior councelors, each office was like a mini apartment minus the bedroom and bathroom. The middle floor was for when the cabins wanted to do a project they would use it, Leah was an exception, she had her own private room on the middle floor where she made all her clothes for who knows what. Annabeth led them through the double doors and started going down the hall. Jason passed Katie's, Clovis, Butch,Clarrise and Percy's offices before stopping at the Aphrodite cabin head councelor office, he stared at the name on the door _Piper Mclean_. Nick put his hand on Jason's shoulder."Don't worry bro, you'll get her back.'' Jason turned around and saw Nick's troubled expression as he gazed at the door.''What's wrong?''Jason asked. Nick sighed and ran a hand through his hair.''That's the room where Leah broke up with me.''Jason nodded and then he continued following Annabeth and Thalia with Nick right behind him. Annabeth stopped at a door with a carved wooden owl hanging from a hook on the door, she opened the door and let them in. Jason stepped inside and looked around, it hadn't changed much since last time he was here. Annabeth moved a stack of paper from the sofa and told them to sit down, she then put the papers away and went to the mini kitchen.'' Tea, Coffee, Lemonade or hot chocolate?''she asked them. ''Lemonade please.''said Nick.''I'll have the same.''said Thalia. ''Same here.''said Jason. Annabeth brought them their drinks along with a plate of very familiar looking chocolate chip cookies. Annabeth smiled at me''Piper made them.''Jason nodded and took one. Annabeth sat down in an armchair and grabbed a cookie, she had a serious face on and she looked like she was thinking very hard.''So we have to find a way to get back the girls before any one else does.''

Leah POV

Leah looked back nervously, she wasn't sure it was a good idea to leave Adrian behind so close to Nick, they were like sworn enemies. She continued forward trying to catch a glimpse of Hazel or the other girls. She was about to give up and go back to her cabin when she heard her name being called. Leah spun around and saw Hazel and Frank waving at her. ''Hazel!''she yelled, running towards her. Hazel gave her a big hug and pulled away smiling.''Leah I've missed you!'' ''Excuse me where is my hug!?''said Frank, pouting a little.''Ohh my Frankie bear how can I forget you!''said Leah grinning. She gave Frank a big hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Frank put one arm around Hazel and another around Leah.''So ladies how does a nice walk around camp sound?'' Hazel nodded but Leah shook her head''Sorry guys last minute stuff for the ceremony tonight plus tommorow I'm hosting like the coolest all girls sleepover ever! But don't tell it's a complete surprise!''said Leah. Hazel squealed and nudged Frank.''ALL GIRLS FRANK! ALL GIRLS!''said Hazel grinning.''Oh come on ! Now I have to spend the evening with Leo and the other guys!'' Leah laughed and waved at them as she ran down the hill. This sleepover was only for worthy people so looks like Stefanie, Reyna and their group of Roman sluts were not on the invitation list. Leah smiled as she imagined Stef's face when she wasn't invited to a Leah Martinez party. Leah and the Hecate girls were going to create a temporary amazing sleepover room with like everything Tv's, snacks, music,lights, sleeping bags, entertainment, games oooo truth or dare!, It was going to be a night to remember! Of course they had to have like loads of Tv's since most of the Roman and Greek girls were invited. It was gonna be a HUGE successful event. _Oh Nick, you just wish you had a girl this cool._ Leah ran to the office buildings. This called for major event planning! She bolted through the door and through the corridor, when she was almost there she stopped and hid behind the trash can, there standing in front of Piper's office was Jason… and Nick. ''What's wrong?''Jason asked. Leah heard Nick sigh and then he replied.''That's the room where Leah broke up with me.'' Leah put her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming Nick's name and running to his arms. She heard the boys moving away and she peeked from behind her hiding spot and saw them go into Annabeth's office. Leah stood up and ran to her office, she opened the door and ran to the couch, the minute she sat down she burst into tears. She went on like this for about 5 minutes before standing up and going to get her notebook. Leah sat down with her pen and notebook, thought for a bit and started scribbling down ideas for the sleepover. _I'm going to make Nick sorry that he ever left me._

Nick's POV

''Anyone else? You mean people have been hitting on him?''said Nick, raising his eyebrows. Annabeth looked uncomfortable.''Um well…'' She looked at Thalia who just shrugged. ''Well when you guys left….. the girls were kinda well very upset and well boys saw this as a oppurtunity to capture their hearts ….'' ''What did Piper do?''said Jason,he was frowning slightly. Thalia cleared her throat.''Piper refused of course…you should have seen the guys faces when she turned them down, they didn't dare hit on her while you were here since they knew that you would beat them up Jason.'' Jason grinned slowly,either because Piper was single and turned all the guys down or because the other guys knew that he could beat them up easily. Nick turned to Annabeth who was looking at him with that _Please don't ask your next question look. ''_What about Leah?'' Annabeth exchanged a look with Thalia. ''Leah …. Um accepted their offers. She probably dated a quarter of the guys in this camp. She was a mess untill like 3 months ago when she pulled herself together, Adrian and Piper helped her with that.'' Nick couldn't believe it Leah doing that? No that was too much for him. Leah would have never done that… it was all because of him. Because of him Leah had become that, what Nick did had caused her so much pain that she didn't know what to do. Nick couldn't imagine what it must have felt like. But all that mattered was that she was better now thanks to Piper and that slimy weasel Adrian. Thalia coughed and that pulled Nick out of his thoughts she and Annabeth were having a silent converstion. Thalia was nodding and Annabeth was shaking her head.

_He needs to know_

_No not now_

''So that's why people hate us so much because we hurt the girls so much?''said Jason sadly.

Thalia put her hand on Jason's shoulder comfortingly. ''It's ok. It's just the girls were so upset that it made everyone feel angry towards the people who caused that misery. Piper and Leah went through a tough time when you guys left, you have no idea how difficult it was. It's a good thing that they are both strong.''

Nick felt guilty, the word if repeated in his thoughts. If only…. If he had…. If he explained. ''But Annabeth we… I mean…I still …'' ''You still love her.''said Annabeth slowly.''Then you should get them back.''

Thalia grinned''Operation get the girls back is offically starting. Boys start turning on the charm.''

2 hours later ( 3 hours till the opening ceremony)

Piper POV

''Come on Matt! Get a move on!''said Piper. She was at the climbing wall watching Matt trying to get to the top , apparantly the Romans didn't have climbing walls that had lava sprouting down every 10 minutes. She had a nice time with Matt, she had shown him all her favourite places, the strawberry fields, the Big House, the cabins, the pavillion, the woods, the office buildings, the library… Matt was a good listener. ''I'd like to see you try and do this Piper! '' he called down. ''I've already done it in like 5 minutes!''she called back. Matt grinned and started to climb faster untill he reached the top. Piper started clapping. ''Hey Piper!''said a voice. Piper turned around and saw Katie run up to her.''Oh hi Katie whats up?'' Katie smiled and said ''It's Leah , she's going through one last rehearsal and than we get in our costumes. She needs you to get your cabin and meet her in the gym. She's really nervous.'' Piper nodded, ''Okay thanks Katie , I'll bring the make up with me. Is that what she wants right?'' ''Yeah totally ! Okay see you there!'' Katie waved and ran towards the gym. ''Hey so how did I do?''said Matt. Piper turned around and smiled,''Not bad! Hey listen I'm really sorry but I have to go, my cabin and I are needed for last minute rehearsals and then we need to get ready for the show.'' Matt nodded, ''Sure Ok thanks for showing me around Piper. Good luck on your show and yeah I'll see you later I guess.'' Piper nodded and gave him a quick hug.''Bye Matt! Hope you enjoy the show!''she grinned at him and started running towards the Aphrodite cabin. Here comes the drama.

Leah POV

This was stressfull, but it was ok. The girls did flips and cartwheels , we didn't want to do the entire routine again so that we didn't tire everuone out. Katie was with the Demeter girls practicing making floating flowers out of thin air that would shower down on the crowd. Piper and Drew were practicing their dance steps, Leah and the Apollo girls were making balls of light to hover above the audience. ''Well done Lexie! Just a bit smaller…Yeah well done !'' Leah looked at her watch, they had 1 hour and a half to be ready, they had gone through the routine a million times, it was so spectacular but Leah always wanted everything that she did to be the best. This was a chance to show the gods and the Romans and everyone else what the Greek girls could do. ''Ladies! You have 30 minutes to shower and than come back here immediately for your costumes and make up!''Leah said. The girls grabbed their stuff and started running towards the exit. Piper gave Leah a high five, ''Nice one Golden Girl! We are gonna blow them away!'' Leah smiled and payyed Piper on the back, ''Freshen up and then bring your cabin back here. I'll take a shower here and set up the tables and get the outfits.'' Piper nodded and headed towards the exit. 15 minutes later, Leah had showered, brushed her teeth, organised the outfits and set up the make up on tables around the room. Some Demeter girls came in along with a 5 from Apollo. ''Ladies make up first outfit second.''said Leah. The rest of the girl came in all looking refreshed. ''Okay good we are all here. So we have 1 hour to get ready, we are going to rotate okay. Get in a groups of 3 and do each others make up and hair, you all know how your costumes are so try and aim for that colour okay? When you finish please go see your head councelor so she can check how you look before giving you your outfit. Let's go Ladies!'' Leah sat down with a new girl in her cabin called Stella. She started combing the girl's hair and put it into a french braid, then she painted Stella's nails sparkly gold. Stella smiled at her and went to Katie for her make up. For the next 30 mins Leah helped anyone she could and then painted her nails the same colour as Stella, Katie braided her hair with gold ribbons while Piper did her make up. When everyone was done Leah handed out the costumes. **A/N: Please watch Beyonce, Britney Spears and Pink Pepsi ad so you get an idea of what the costumes look like.** Leah had made them herself, they were gladiator style dresses, 3 different kinds and colours: Bronze for Demeter, Silver for Aphrodite and gold for Apollo. They all had bracelets and gladiator sandals to go with them. The girls all grabbed their outfit and bolted towards the changing room excitedly. This was gonna be one heck of a preformance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Piper POV

For once Piper didn't mind getting dressed up, because this time she was going to show Jason what he was missing and more importantly show Reyna that this isn't her time to shine. These extremely gorgeous greek girls were show-stopers and nobody was going to steal their glory. Piper glanced at the clock, 7 minutes to go. Piper glanced at her nails that were painting shimmering silver, she had to admit that this cheer so was huge, complicated and so amazing that it made her nervous.'' Ladies! Since we don't want anyone to see our outfits I'm gonna cast a quick spell to hide our costumes and make us look normal ok?'' Leah closed her eyes and muttered a few words, suddenly everyone was wearing some Leah Martinez clothing. Piper glanced at herself and groaned, High heels, skinny jeans, gorgeous top, hoop earrings and a bright blue purse.''Seriously Leah?''she said. Leah grinned,''Finally darling! I'm not changing those clothes you look fabulous!'' Leah smiled at everyone and said''Girls we are going to head out there now and of course we have to make an entrance!'' The girls cheered and headed out the door with Leah, Piper and Katie in the lead. The girls chatted untill they reached the sword arena , the entrance was sealed with huge double doors that were ….. closed. The girls didn't seem to notice since they continued chatting, Piper turned to Leah and said''Now what?'' Leah grinned''Watch and learn Beauty Queen!''The daughter of Apollo pressed her hand against the door, she muttered a few words and the door swung open to reveal , the gods , all the demigods from both camps, the hunters, the satyrs, the nymphs and a very angry Chiron.

Jason POV

After that little chat with Annabeth and Thalia , Jason went to hang out with Leo for a couple of hours he missed the guy a lot and hanging out with him felt just like the old days except…no Piper. Leo didn't seem to make a big deal of it, he didn't mention it and when Jason opened his mouth to try and talk about Leo just shook his head and said 'Later'. Jason just wanted to make sure that the whole 'Jason- Reyna-Piper' thing wouldn't come between them. After that he went down to hang with Percy and Frank. They talked for a while and then Will and Nick joined them and somehow the topic of Piper and Leah dragged into the conversation.

'' Hey guys Leah said that she and like all the girls are having this massive sleepover tommorow. Have any of you got any plans that night? Maybe we could do something.''asked Frank

''She better not be using my cabin for her sleepover with all those silly girls!''said Will.

''One of those silly girls happens to be my girlfriend and I'm pretty sure Drew will be so happy that you think of her as a silly girl.''said Percy grinning at Will.

''Come on Leah is like my litlle sis and I know that she won't hang out with silly people except for that jerk Adrian. I have no idea what she sees in that guy.''

''Are they dating?''asked Nick, his eyes were narrowed and he looked quite angry. Will shook his head but Percy said.''I reckon he's gonna ask her soon, good timing too it's been like what 4 months? She's had her chill time.''

Frank glared at Percy.''She's been through a lot and I don't think that she's ready for Adrian. She's fragile and if Adrian breaks her heart well lets just say what she put herself through last time …''he trailed off looking at Nick who had his eyes fixed on the ground.

Will glared at Frank,''Thanks Frank for reminding me what happened I swear if Piper hadn't found her…'' Nick's head shot up.''What happened to her?'' Percy exchanged a look with Will and Frank shook his head. ''Not now Nick.'' Nick looked like he was about to start a long argument but Will shut him up with a look. They stayed silent for a while untill Percy spoke.

''Who's that guy with Piper?''

Everyone's head turned towards where Percy was looking to see Piper hand in hand with this brown haired guy. Anger and jealousy boiled up inside Jason. Who was this guy thinking that he could sweep Piper off her feet? Piper was Jason's, that boy had no right to be with her but then again _this wouldn't have happened if you hadnt left her for Reyna_, thought Jason sadly. He watched as Piper pulled the boy towards the climbing wall and as this mysterious young man turned around Jason growled in fury because that guy was none other than Matt Riven , his arch enemy. ''That's Matt Riven, son of Mars, I hate him so much.''said Jason in disgust. Nick and Frank gave him sympathetic looks while Will shook his head and Percy observed Jason as if he was deciding something, eventually he said. ''No offence bro but I think Piper needs a guy in her life right now and if she and this guy do go out YOU are not allowed to sabotage their relationship okay?'' ''Fine and then you can have a massive fight with Annabeth and Thalia! I'd like to see you deal with that!'' Percy rolled his eyes and he opened his mouth to speak but Will cut him off ''So tommorow night we have our own little party, movies, games,snacks have a little guy time okay? Tell Grover, Travis, Conor and Leo to meet us at Percy's cabin 8 o' clock tommorow night.'' With that said he got up and left with Nick. Percy spotted Annabeth and ran off to see her so Frank and Jason talked untill Percy came back.''Guys it's time for the opening ceremony! Annabeth said it will be starting soon so we should get going bring your weapons cause their's gonna be some tournaments.'' Jason now had his magical coin that Zeus had returned to him after the defeat of the giants, it was the same as ever only better smehow. Frank and Jason stood up and allowed Percy to lead them to the sword arena. ''Woah !''said Frank, the now usual sword arena had a glass dome covering it and two ginormous double doors that were wide open, demigods were filing in, amazed with this sudden change. From inside you could hear music people laughing and gasping. The boys ran in and grabbed a seat with a perfect view of the stage, they saw Leo take his place as the DJ, waving and grinning like a maniac. ''Leo's the DJ?''asked Frank,''That's so cool!''said Nick who grabbed a seat besides Will and Jason. Nick turned his head around looking for someone, Jason did the same but he couldn't see Piper. He was slightly dissapointed and he could tell by the look on Nick's face that he was too. '' Jason!''squealed a high pitch voice. Jason turned hoping to find Piper but no it was Reyna and Stefanie. ''Hey Rey, hi Stefanie.'' Reyna took the seat next to him and kissed him on the cheek.''We are first up or is it those ugly greek sluts?'' Jason tensed if they werent in a public place he would yell at Reyna for calling Piper a slut. Will frowned at her, ''They are not sluts Reyna so lay off them you don't even know them.'' ''Whose the captain?''asked Steanie, she had both arms around Nick who looked like he was trying to get her off him.''Leah is and she's a very good one too!''said Hazel, joining them and taking the seat next to Frank. Stefanie laughed, ''Leah Martinez? That ugly cow? She's the captain? OMG that is so funny… she cant even dance let alone cheer!'' Jason watched as Nick was trying to restrain himself from having a go at Stefanie for calling Leah ugly but Stefanie kept going.''I mean look she's such a daddy's litle princess, thinking that she's better than everyone, no wonder Nick cheated on her with me I mean if you try to compare us she totally gets a zero!''Nick looked like he wanted to get up and throw Stefanie down the came to the rescue, ''And how would you know that Stefanie it's been two years since you last saw her!'' Reyna snorted''Sluts don't change Percy.'' ''Quit your nonsense Reyna no one cares.''said Rita, Tammy and Alina were behind her, the girls sat in the empty row behind them. Larry, Bobby and Tim joined them, Grover and Juniper, Travis and Connor Stoll, Rachel, Nico and Thalia. According to Rachel the front row was reserved for the greek and roman cheerleaders, Annabeth was doing a last minute check on everything and the gods were seated in their own private box. Zeus was talking to Poseidon and Hades, Artemis was arguing with Apollo, Athena was having a conversation with Hestia and Hera, Aphrodite and Demeter were squealing, Ares kept sharpening his sword, Hephaestus was lighting his beard on fire and Hermes was on the phone. Lupa was with Chiron in the middle of the arena, Chiron held a microphone and he looked like he was ready to start the doors automatically closed. Will frowned and looked around, ''Wait we cant start yet Drew and the girls arent here!'' ''Maybe they are backstage.'' Suggested Grover. Will didn't look convinced but he nodded. Someone bumped into Jason from behind and he almost fell over, he looked over his shoulder to see Matt grinning.''Watch it Grace wouldn't want to damage your pretty face huh? Afraid the ladies might not like it? I must say Piper is a fine young lady she told me all about your little breakup, deary me I never knew you were that heartless!'' Jason clenched his fist and glared at Matt. ''Shut up Riven! Piper wouldnt have told you anything!'' Matt smirked, ''Well she seems to like me and I like her so you never know a couple of kisses and who knows what will happen?'' Jason glared at him ready to attack him but Reyna placed a finger on his lips, ''Why are you sooo interested in that slut? You dumped her for me sweetie!'' Jason gave Matt one final glare and turned towards Chiron who was starting a speech.

''Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this ceremony is to commence the bond between both camps who have been separated. Every day they become more and more distant. So this summer is our chance to mend that bond. We have all summer and tonight we will start to repair that friendship with the opening ceremony. The preformances are the work of our young demigods from both camps. It is entertaining but at the same time it is to show both kinds of demigods what they have in common, that they are not so different.'' Everyone applauded and Chiron raised his hand for silence once more. ''Traditionally we must begin the ceremony with an opening cheer to encourage others, we will have two opening cheers, one from each camp. So may the preformers for the opening cheer make your way backstage? Thank you ladies!'' Reyna gave Jason a huge kiss and strutted down the stairs with Stefanie and the other Roman girls. Everyone looked around for the Greek preformers but none of them were present. Ciron frowned and looked around and started to say,'''It seems that …'' he was cut off by the doors opening to reaveal at least 30 extremely gorgeous girls. Will sat up sraighter ans caught a kiss that Drew blew in his direction. Adrian and Matt clapped loudly and wolf whistled. Nick just shook his head and clapped along with the others. Jason scanned the girls but he was too far away to see which one was Piper. ''Ladies please explain yourselves?''said Chiron raising an eyebrow at them. Lupa observed the girls as if they had put a rat in her food. One of them stepped forward and spoke in a melodic voice,''So sorry Chiron! Last minute touches oh and everyone knows that I cant resist making an entrance!''That girl was Leah Martinez, Wow she'd changed I mean she was pretty before but now she was gorgeous. Her last comment caused the audience to laugh. Jason turned to face Nick who had a sad expression on his face as he observed her. Chiron continued''Piper dear could you show the girls were to go? I assume that Annabeth showed you the way.''Jason turned his head quickly to face the girl who stood beside Leah, Piper Mclean. She started to chat to Leah and Katie as she led the girls backstage, on the way to the entrance they passed where the boys were sitting. Jason gasped as she came nearer, even though she looked uncomfortable with what she was wearing she was still a knockout. He kept his eyes fixed on her and then Katie nudged her and she turned to face him, her mouth formed an 'O' and then she averted her gaze and waved at Matt. She glanced at Jason one more time before going backstage. Jason sighed and turned to Nick who was glaring at Adrian. Trying to keep his mind off Piper he blocked out Chiron's lecture and talked to Larry and Frank. Suddenly the lights dimmed slightly and Chiron said''May I please present the Romans cheer!'' Everyone clapped and everything turned pitch black. Two seats away he could hear Rita mutter,''Here we go'' under her breath, Tammy was singing 'Here comes the sluts' in a low voice and Hazel was giggling at something that Frank had said. Percy had an amused expression, Will was rolling his eyes saying''How Dramatic!''in a girls voice. Nick was silent, his arms crossed and a thoughtfull expression plastered on his face. Jason sighed and faced the front. Here we go . The lights turned on sligtly to reveal the background: Sand dunes. The stage was a sandy yellow, and there were mini fountains on the corners. Arabian music started to play and the girls came out dressed as belly dancers, bikini like top pieces and a long piece of shiny fabric tied across their waist, beads decorated their hair. Jason recognized all of them, they were the 10 most popular girls at Camp Jupiter, blonde or dark hair, latest fashion clothes, gossipy girls that were friends with Reyna and Stefanie. They called themselves the Plastics ( like the Plastics from Mean Girls) and their leader was obviously Stefanie. So the girls stood in their positions and a quick arabian music started to play. Let the show begin.

Annabeth POV

Disgusting. That was the word to describe the Romans cheer. Arabian music starts to play and the girls are doing sexy dancing trying to show off their figures. 5 at the front showing off, thinking that they are so amazing, 5 at the back doing cartwheels and handstands. As they danced the fountains of water lifted and somehow twirled around creating a water display. Annabeth watched as Reyna shook her hips, looking so disgusting as she wiggled her stomach to move to the music. Stefanie was probably the worst she was making sure that every part of her body was shaking. They obviously wanted to make guys stare at them so they dressed up all sexy looking with loads of glitter. _Seriously_, thought Annabeth, _What kinda guy is gonna fall for that? _She glanced at the crowd, the gods looked shocked, Lupa looked amused, Chiron looked like he wanted to throw up, some guys were practically drooling over them but most of them were shooting the dancers disgusted looks. Suddenly the Arabian music stopped and the girls took off their fabric skirt leaving them in like a bikini. The scenery changed to a beach and I'm Sexy and I KNOW IT started to play. The girls at the back stopped doing cartwheels and joined the girls at the front doing the sexy dancing. Stefanie, Reyna and another blondie did a cartwheel and started well…. wiggling. Ok that was just plain disgusting. The music changed to **California girls **and the Romans were shaking their hips and flipping their hair in time to the music. Microphones appeared in Stefanie, Reyna and the blonde girls hands. They winked at the crowd and starting to sing, loud squealing noises that echoed around the arena.

(** Stefanie** , _Reyna,_Blonde girl=Natasha)

**I know a place **

**Where the grass is really greener **

**Warm, wet, and wild**

**There must be somethin' in the water**

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Layin' underneath the palm trees(Undone)_

_The boys break their necks_

_Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek(At us)_

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be fallin' in love

_**California girls, we're unforgettable**_

_**Daisy dukes, bikinis on top**_

_**Sun-kissed skin, so hot**_

_**We'll melt your popsicle**_

_**California girls, we're undeniable**_

_**Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock **_

_**West-coast represent**_

_**Now put your hands up**_

Stefanie flicked her hair out of her face and shook her hips, she started singing again.

_I've had a little bit too much, much_

_All of the people start to rush, start to rush by _

_How does he twist the dance?_

_Can't find a drink, oh man_

_Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone_

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**_

_**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**_

_**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance **_** A/N: I mixed up California girls and Just Dance.**

The girls froze while doing a pose and the lights dimmed. _Thank goodness that's over,_thought Annabeth. She hated every moment of it but to be polite she clapped along with the rest of the audience. Some people seemed to have enjoyed it while others looked like they wanted to throw up. Stefanie was smiling like a maniac as she and the girls left the stage, she winked at the crowd and swung her hips as she followed Reyna. ''Bitches''said a voice from behind her, Annabeth turned around to see Piper glaring at the Roman preformers, a look of disgust and loathing was plastered on her face. ''They are so sick.'' Annabeth nodded and then checked her watch. Piper your up, you all ready?'' Piper nodded and gave Annabeth a quick hug as she dashed around the corner to the tunnel that led to the stage.

Piper POV

Piper couldn't believe that Lupa had actually let the girls dance like that. During the preformance, the Aphrodite girls kept laughing at the Romans attempt to dance. Drew was laughing so hard that she had tears rolling down her cheeks, she managed to choke out''They haven't got a clue!'' before rolling on the floor laughing her head off. The Demeter cabin being the goody goody two shoes that they were, had paled at the sight of the Roman girls some of them looking like they were going to faint. The Apollo girls looked revolted as they watched the dance. Half way through all the girls were with Drew laughing so hard and rolling on the floor. Leah eventually made them get up so they didn't ruin their outfits. They all sort of spread out and Pier found Annabeth in a corner watching the Romans after a brief chat, Piper took off to catch up with the girls that were heading fot the stage. ''Well well well look who we have here!''said a voice. The Greek girls turned to face the Roman sluts. Reyna was smirking at Piper, Stefanie looked amused and every other girl was glaring at them. Reyna stepped forward,''Enjoyed the show? I bet you cant even do half of that considering that you cant dance and are ugly cows!''Piper glared at her and opened her mouth to scream at Reyna but Leah beat her to it. ''Ha you call what you were doing dancing? It looked more like a fish out of the water!'' The Greeks girls laughed, Drew stepped forward and said,''Excuse us ladies but we have a show to preform!'' The Greeks pushed past the Romans and made there way to the stage. Before they went on Leah clapped her hands and they all had cloaks on that covered their outfits, they pulled their hoods up and got into position._ Lets rock and roll!_ thought Piper.

Nick POV

Nick felt embarrassed at the preformance that Stefanie put on. It was sooo weird, of course Adrian and Matt kept laughing, Hazel, Rita, Tammy, Alina, Rachel, Thalia and Juniper looked disgusted, Jason looked shocked and so did the other boys. Half way through the preformance Nick put his head in his hands and refused to look up. When the music stopped and the crowd grew silent Nick lifted his head and felt butterflies in his stomach, Leah was on next.


End file.
